Starting Over Again
by faithlessducks
Summary: After a sporting accident, Arthur doesn't remember that Gwen signed her divorce papers. Merlin guilt trips Gwen into pretending that they are still together. Gwen has to resist Arthur's amorous advances on a big ship in the sea Arwen... belongs to the BBC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Gwen would not meet Arthur's intense blue stare as she listened to Gwaine and Leon discussing the end of their marriage. Honestly, she never thought this day would come-saying goodbye to Arthur. Her fingers twisted her diamond encrusted wedding band. They just weren't happy. Gwen wasn't happy; Arthur was cheery as a clam. It didn't work. Nothing could change that. In the end, they were just two people having amazing sex. That's it. That powerful burning attraction that would never end between them. Gwen knew that she would happily return to Arthur's bed if her asked, but she needed more. Maybe, less passionate, more talking, and more listening. Her love for Arthur would never die, but sex just wasn't enough anymore.

Gwen's head whipped around at the mention of alimony.

Her fingers grabbed Gwaine's wrist.

"I don't need it."

Gwaine sighed. "Gwen, you are used to a very privileged lifestyle. Arthur is willing—"

Gwen smiled sadly at Gwaine. "I've found work. My songs do sell very well. It's not Pendragon luxury, but I can live from it. No alimony."

Leon rolled his eyes, as Arthur tensed next to him. Leon kicked Arthur under the table.

Arthur was beyond annoyed with his wife. _She couldn't even take that damn money. She wanted nothing from. Nothing. Not even what was rightfully hers by law_? He loved Guinevere, but she sure knew how to test his patience.

"What kind of job do you have?'

Gwen tapped her fingers across the gleaming table. She licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"I'm working as a backup singer on Isolde's world tour. I wrote a few extra songs on her last album. Her last single is written by me. One of her singers quit… I sang on her album a few days ago. She offered me a job."

"Congratulations."

_Guinevere... run away from your life, from our life, as if it meant nothing to any of us. Just run away. Just pack your clothes, and leave me to do deal with the fallout._

Arthur's anger grew. _She's putting her life together like I was a mere fling. I meant nothing to her. Thank you, Guinevere. She's my dammed wife. It's like she selected a new pair of knickers._

"Thank you."

Gwen knew Arthur was angry with her, but there was nothing she could change about that. She needed to start over away from their life. She needed to grow up. She was tired of being Arthur's girlfriend. She was tired of being his wife. She had nothing. She lived his life. It was overwhelming. They just didn't work.

_He's pouting. I've hurt him again. I didn't mean to hurt him again. Why can't he understand? Lancelot came home, and everything fell apart between us. He couldn't deal with the closeness. I couldn't deal with his lack of trust. I couldn't deal with his detached devotion._ _It slowly fell apart until we didn't have anything._

"Where do I sign?"

Leon's eyes widened, he was exasperated with Arthur. _When will he stop with the fits? It would have been so easy. She didn't want anything. She wanted her freedom from Arthur._

But Arthur hated to lose anything. Losing Gwen wasn't in the cards, ever. He figured Gwen would live on her own for a few months, come to her senses and return home. He had felt inclined to indulge her little tantrum. Now it finally dawned on Arthur that Gwen wasn't having a tantrum. She wanted out. She wanted a life without him. She planned to leave the UK to get away from him. Hurt brimmed Arthur's in eyes.

"We aren't quite fini-"

"Courier them to me." Arthur stared at Gwen one last time before he rose from the table.

"Have a good Life. I'll see you in a year, Guinevere."

Arthur slammed the door shut causing the glass of water on the table to jump and spill.

"I don't want to hurt him," Gwen cried.

Leon and Gwaine exchanged looks. This would never be over between them. Gwaine rested his hands on her shoulders as Gwen laid with her head on the table crying. Leon shook his head.

"A simple amicable separation for a year with a nice friendly divorce. I told you."

One year later

Gwaine slide the papers in front of Arthur. He didn't know what to say about this. Honestly, he didn't believe that she would sign the papers. Arthur threw himself into his work. He dealt with so much over the last year. Losing Gwen. The anniversary of Uther's death. Gwen didn't bother to call or communicate in any other form. Gwaine was deeply disappointed in her. Not to forget, there was Agravaine's death with a lady of the night. Nobody saw that one coming. Morgana attempted to steal the company… predictable.

"Is she here?"

"No, she's in Asia. She couriered them to me."

Arthur lifted his brows. "I won't sign them until she sits in front of me with a nice Guinevere smile adorning her beautiful face. In her sweet voice, she has to say the words… I don't love you, Arthur… and only then will I let her go." Arthur flicked them across the table with his left hand.

"I handled myself badly. I should have listen to her. So many things. I made mistakes. So, did she. Guinevere honestly thinks that I'm going to let her go?"

Merlin rolled his eyes in desperation. Arthur needed to pop a bipolar med or something.

"Arthur…"

Arthur swiveled in his chair, starring at them with open hostility and frustration. "I have to listen to Isolde crooning about my broken marriage with Guinevere. She penned "Detached Devotion" about us. I know it." Arthur crunched his nose. "You kisses make me ache, but only if you didn't make my heart ache. The star of my sky blinds me with pain of our goodbye. Stupid love song. Or that silly remixed "Blue Eyes." that's a club mix. Blue eyes. Blue eyes…. You just me cry… cry blue eyes… blue eyes. She wants to get a divorce, all the while putting bad music into the world? I think not! How many iPods has she ruined with that nonsense? Isolde's loud voice pining for her lost love… swimming in a sea of despair. Guinevere should have to pay for my hearing aid! My ears are permanently damaged because of her!"

Gwaine wanted to laugh. Actually, he wanted to roll on the floor, and grab his sides until they stopped hurting. It took Arthur an entire year to figure out that Gwen in her sweet little way flicked him the bird on their marriage. He didn't think Gwen would return. She seemed content and happy. Only… a ba-. No, Arthur wouldn't do that. He couldn't.

Several hard pairs of eyes gazed at Arthur.

Arthur leaned back in his chair, like only a Pendragon could. The king of everything and everyone in his life. He didn't know what to do when his queen rebelled against him.

"Don't stare at me like that. I get it. I neglected my wife. I ignored Guinevere. I lost my mind over Lancelot. I pushed her away. I didn't trust her. I made a mistake!"

Merlin stepped forward. 'Arthur-"

"Merlin, you are going to call her. Text her. Email her. Skype her. Tell her that if she wants to dismiss me, she's going to have to dismiss me to my face. She owes it to me. Now, lets' go, I have a scheduled a game of Rugby."

Merlin shook his dark head. "Just like that, Arthur. Let's play Rugby," Merlin raged. You aren't in the right state of mind to play Rugby.'

8888

Merlin didn't understand how this happened. It was such a simple game. Arthur rushed down the field. The ball nestled in his strong arms. A defender grabbed his legs, and brought him to the ground. A pretty straightforward game and Arthur had dropped to the ground so many times during the game. Merlin's mouth dropped, while he ran towards his friend, witnessing Arthur head bouncing on the ground- not only once but twice. On the one hand it happened in delayed time and on the other hand to Merlin's astonishment it happened very fast. Arthur didn't move…he was so still.

Merlin could still hear the screams to get help. Arthur lay in a coma for two days. Leon kept the news from the papers to keep it Morgana in the dark. She would make a move on the company. Merlin couldn't believe Arthur's injuries. Arthur had a bruise on his brain, a dislocated shoulder, and two cracked ribs from one simple game. Merlin wished that Gwen was here. She would know what to do. How to make him wake up.

"Guinevere," Arthur whispered hoarsely from his hospital bed. He attempted to lift his bandaged blond head. His eyes lids fluttered.

Merlin raised his head. Smiling, he raced to Arthur.

"Arthur, how do you feel?'

Arthur raised his hands; he looked at them in confusion. He blinked when he spotted an IV.

"Like Hell. What happened?'

"You fell playing Rugby."

"Oh… where's Guinevere?"

"She's in Asia."

"Why is she in Asia? My dad just died. What she is doing there? I thought we were trying for a baby."

Merlin jaw dropped. Arthur placed the baby making on hold after Uther died suddenly. He left Gwen home often, and she wasn't part of the new vision of Pendragon. She had nothing, but time on her hands. She started writing songs again.

"Arthur, what year is it?"

"2011."

Merlin closed his eyes. He couldn't tell him it was March 2012. He wanted to bang his head against a wall.

Merlin did the next logical thing. He hollered for Gauis

8888

"Let's go get her."

"Leon, we can't order her back to the UK" Elyan reasoned. "She's an adult."

Percy stared at his friend. 'Perhaps, we should appeal to her sweet side. Her gentle nature. Ask her nicely."

Gwaine rubbed the brow of his nose. "You mean guilt her into submission. Make her feel bad. It can't come from us… it has to come from their mutual best friend."

Merlin's mouth dropped open. "I can't brow beat Gwen."

Gwaine waved his hands. "Arthur can't lose Pendragon to Morgana. We'll tell him that we're meeting Gwen in Rio. They are going on a second honeymoon. We'll all go…"

"That make sense. We can work remotely. The "yacht "is a floating skyscraper."

"He won't be able to speak to anyone, and say something stupid.

"I don't know."

"Merlin."

"Fine."

Two weeks later

Gwen wiped her hands over her eyes; pulling her long curly dark hair over her head as Merlin words ate at her soul. She couldn't do this. She was in Rio to run away from her failed marriage. Her life began on Isolde's world tour. She was backup singer to one of the world's best known singers. Her life was good-easy. It was everything that Gwen wanted post Arthur. She finally stepped from behind her songs to sing every night. Gwen didn't have the desire to be a superstar. Happily, she wrote a few very cute tunes that went mega platinum, and made her mega wealthy. She hadn't seen Arthur in twelve lonely sad boring sexless painful months since they separated. It just hurt; they didn't work. It was just wrong. They parted with a bittersweet goodbye.

Just last week, Gwen removed her wedding band; and signed her divorce papers.

She listened and processed Merlin's words. She didn't know if she could do it…. if she wanted to do it. Gwen shut her eyes briefly as her emotions rushed around her brain, heart, and soul. Her brain whispered," Stay away from him." Her heart raged," You still love him." "You belong with him," her soul echoed.

"How did this happen?"

Merlin smiled weakly. "Rugby, Arthur hit his head and woke up two days later. He didn't remember anything about the divorce or Uther's death. That was… hard describing Uther's death. He looked around; his blue eyes searching for Guinevere. You weren't there. It was agony for him." Merlin waved his hands. "What could I say? You and Gwen don't work. You're divorced... almost. He had a black eye, cracked ribs, and a big knot on his head."

Merlin grabbed Gwen's hands. "Listen to me, just a few weeks until his mind isn't fuzzy. He would do it for you… he would do anything for you –still."

Sighing, Gwen shook her dark head. "For a few weeks."

"Thank you, Gwen."

"Merlin?"

"Gwen."

Gwen licked her dry lips. "I can't fall back in love with him."

Merlin smirked. "Can't fall back in love." Merlin raised a dark brow. "Whenever did you stop loving, fall out of love with him, or move on, Gwen? Running away isn't going to change your powerful feelings for Arthur."

"What time do I need to meet you?"

"I'll send a car for you. You don't need to pack. He bought you everything."

"What?"

"I told him that you were in Rio; he purchased clothes for your second honeymoon."

"What!"

"You won't be alone… the guys and I are on board too."

Gwen twisted her nose. "I'm going on the Love Boat with all of you? Merlin!"

8888

This was a bad idea. It was wrong to trick Arthur in his time of need. Gwen said nothing. She merely climbed into a waiting car. Thoughts of Arthur plagued her for hours. They didn't leave her as the car drove through Rio. Gwen fumbled through her purse. Slowly, her fingers located her wedding band. Starring at it, sunlight reflected from her band. She felt so blessed with life when Arthur slipped it on her finger. She never thought that she would remove it. Sighing, she shoved it on her finger.

In a daze, she didn't realize that they reached a helipad. Of course, they would have her take a helicopter to the boat. SS Igraine couldn't dock in Rio. She was like a floating city.

Smiling, Gwen took an offered hand. She wanted to toss her passport at Merlin.

"How can you sleep at night?"

Merlin wriggled his eye brows.

"I slept like a baby."

"Whatever."

The water was so beautiful. Gwen ignored the butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if Arthur was alright. Why wasn't he in a bed resting? Gwen swallowed nervously when they approached the SS Igraine. She was a magnificent ship. Uther's wedding gift to Igraine. She held a swimming pool, helipad, enough rooms for 30 people, a movie theater, Jacuzzi, and a rock climbing area. Uther installed the rock climbing pad as one of Arthur's 18 birthday presents. Gwen shook her head; they spent their honeymoon on this ship.

Gwen thought she spotted Arthur staring over a rail as she landed. She waited a few moments for the propeller to stop.

Merlin helped her from the helicopter. Gwen's eyes darted around. She couldn't find him. Gwen wanted to hurry to her room.

"Guinevere..."

Her heart thumped. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip. His left eye was a deep blue with a bit a green around it.

"Arthur, what has happened to you?"

He offered a silly grin.

"I fell."

Instinctively, Gwen rushed over to Arthur to touch his damaged eye. "Does it hurt?"

"Not when you're here."

Arthur grabbed Gwen hand, and pulled her deeper into his arms. Gwen tried to squirm away; Arthur held her tighter. Merlin and Gwaine watched them exchange a passionate kiss.

"How about a bet," Gwaine inquired.

"What?'

"I say back together, and pregnant."

Merlin shook his head. "Shagging, most definitely. He'll get his memory back, and she'll leave again. He can't change."

Gwaine watched Arthur holding Gwen tightly in his arms. Her hands resting on her shoulders as Arthur possessed her mouth. "I give it a week before he seduces her."

Merlin shook his dark head. "No, 5 days… a traditional business week.

"100 quid."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen made up her mind to respond to Arthur's lips with a fake kiss like she was an actress on a Telly show. Just a quick swipe across his mouth with closed lips, over in the blink of an eye. Her lips melded to his mouth. His lips were soft and kissable, and so very tender to her mouth. Her eyes closed like a tulip in night. His hands softly massaged her back as Arthur coaxed her lips to part for him. Her mind couldn't control her lips; they separated under his silent command as Arthur deepened their kiss. Gwen's hands rose to rest on his shoulders as he kissed her passionately.

Arthur raised his head to gaze lovingly into Gwen's confused brown eyes. He dropped two quick kisses on her swollen lips.

"I've missed you. It's like I haven't kissed you in so long." His fingers gently stroked Gwen's face as she leaned into his chest.

"I've missed you ,too."

Gwen knew that it wasn't a lie. She missed Arthur. She missed his spoiled cocky ways. Arthur would give his loyal mates the shirt from his back. She signed her divorce papers_. How am I going to do this?_ Gwen shut her eyes.

"Is the sun too bright, Guinevere?"

Arthur used his hand to shield her eyes. "Let's go to our cabin. You can settle in, and take a nap. We'll have a late lunch. "

Gwen nodded. She didn't know hat to say. Her mind reeled from Arthur's kiss. Her lips tingled in joy. She didn't want to think about an array of vivid images of Arthur floating in her mind, bad images… shirtless Arthur, Arthur in a towel, Arthur making love to her, and Arthur kissing her_. No… No… No!_

Caressing her face, Arthur was perplexed by Gwen's reaction their kiss. He didn't understand why she was resistant to him_. Unusually, she's pulling at my shirt or nipping my lips. It must be the helicopter flight to the ship. I just want to lose myself in her chocolate eyes._

"I bought you a few things."

"Merlin said you went shopping. It was quite lovely of you. How much is lavender?" Gwen ducked her eyes from Arthur.

"Not a lot," Arthur said blushing.

His fingers tipped her chin up until he held her eyes. "Don't hide from me. I want to see everything about. I always want to know everything, good and bad."

Gwen didn't like the new and improved banged up version of Arthur. His statements were much too intimate. His eyes probed her soul. _That kiss…oh dear. This isn't permanent._ _ I've kept so many things from him. I hide my emotions away from him. Now, he wants to see everything. Am I ready for this?_

8888

Leon eyed Arthur with concern. He hadn't seen Arthur so focused in months. Arthur made concise and quick decisions over business matters. He listened to everyone's counsel. He told a few jokes. He didn't snap at Gawain for being a lousy mate about his role in Gwen's departure.

Leon saw Arthur wasn't as bouncy since Gwen arrived on the ship. He seemed happy and at peace.

Merlin grinned in merriment. He saw that kiss, and intimate little chat between Arthur and Gwen. It was lights, camera, and actions for the Pendragons. He just need a few violins and roses. Gwen would melt like an ice cube in the desert.

Gawain twisted his lips; he should warn Gwen about having relations with Arthur_. It would make the divorce null and void. Seriously, they didn't really think about getting a divorce. Gwen said it, and Arthur agreed like a small child. Besides, they belong to together. He want a godchild. I have every intention of winning my little wager with Merlin._

Arthur swirled in his chair. Everything seemed right in his world. His shoulder was a bit painful. Maybe, another day or two it would be better. He would have to ask Gwen to massage his prescription cream into his shoulder. The cream had a numbing agent. Smiling, Arthur could feel her lips under his . She always gave him the sweetness kisses ever. He let like singing in glee.

Arthur scowled when _Detached Devotion_ slipped from Elyan's iPad.

"That's the worse song that I ever heard…. I hate Isolde… overrated studio produced hack."

Percy grinned. "Tell us how you really feel."

"Give me Whitney, "I'll Always Love You… Dolly I'll Always Love You… Mariah Carey… We belong together… Always Be My Baby… Diana Ross… Someday We'll Be Together… Temptations… My Girl… Barbara Streisand… The Way We Were… no, I don't like that song… Phil Collins that's a love song… Against all Odds.

Gawain wiggled his eyebrows. "I don't know about your musical selection. But, I would like to visit the best little whorehouse in Texas…"

"Penicillin doesn't cure everything," Arthur laughed.

888

Gwen fanned her face with her hands. She couldn't believe Arthur's choice in clothing for her. A loud laugh erupted from her chest.

"Arthur selected everything that I always said no to at the shops."

Gwen swung a silky sheer lilac nightie around her fingers.

"At least, it has matching panties… no, a thong. It matches the other six silky slinky nighties in various colors."

Gwen pulled open her other drawers. She found an array of small colorful bikinis. Tank tops, halter tops, short shorts, and swingy cute little dresses. Gwen shook her head when she located a bunch of colorful flip flops.

Stalking over to the intercom, Gwen pushed a black button.

"Arthur."

888

The sound of her voice made Arthur jumped; a huge smile formed on his face. His heart thumped at the very thought of her; a faint tingle made his skin hot.

"Guinevere."

"Yes, Arthur…"

"How are you?"

"I just woke up."

"Oh, good nap?"

"Lovely."

"Is Merlin with you?"

"Yes."

Arthur offered Merlin a dirty look.

"I need Merlin to come to our cabin."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Arthur. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay, Guinevere."

888

Gawain causally watched a football match on the Telly as Gwen stomped around her cabin. Colorful clothing dangled from her fingers. Gawain ignored her as she ranted at Merlin.

"He didn't purchase anything that covers my body. The knickers are thongs or lacey boy shorts. The bras are pushups… really, have you seen my chest. " Gwen whipped her head at Gawain, and shot him a dirty look. "Not one word, Gawain."

Gawain smiled like a cat.

"The nighties are slinky, silky, sheer, and meant for seduction… no sex. I didn't agree to have sex. The shorts are too short. Not one tee in the bunch… tank tops, tube tops… halter, and revealing… all of it is revealing… I never wear revealing. The dresses are short… sleeveless… short. Do you see a few common themes in my wardrobe… revealing, sexy, short… He wants to touch me!"

Merlin listened intently. He thought over his options: _lie to her, and win the bet. Or be honest, and lose the bet. I'm going to win the bet. Or just lose the bet, help them get back together_. Closing his eyes, Merlin realized that Arthur was downright miserable without Gwen. Gwen didn't seem very happy without him.

" You're his wife, and of course he wants to touch you. I saw that kiss… it was an open mouth kiss with bunches of tongue… not a short one. You kissed back. You love Arthur, stop lying to yourself."

"Merlin-"

"No, you overplayed your hand… he didn't come save you from yourself. He does have some pride when it comes to you. He refused to back down… you wasted a bunch of time and money on a divorce. You still love, Arthur."

"Hey, I didn't charge a pound," Gawain complained.

"Just be quiet," Merlin snapped at his mate.

"It doesn't matter… we're divorced."

"He refuses to sign them until you look him in his eyes, and said that you didn't love him. Can you do that?'

Gwen tore her eyes away from Merlin's intense gaze.

"Gwen, you can't even look me in the eye, and say it."

"It was bad… we hurt each other so much."

Merlin grabbed her cold hands. "Look, he doesn't remember the bad things. He remembers right before it went bad. You can't fi x this… talk to him about Uther, and the bab—"

"We were going to call him John."

Gawain crawled from the bed ,and embrace Gwen. "Talk about losing your baby. Don't push it away. You pushed each other away."

Gwen wiped hot tears from her eyes.

"Where is my legal advice," Gwen whimpered as she stomped her foot. "None of you is thinking about me!"

"That's not true," Merlin countered softly. "We saw that kiss, and we see how you look at each other. Arthur is settled by your presence. You're happy… just say you don't love him."

"I hate both of you."

"We can live with that."

888

Arthur impatiently waited on deck for Gwen. His stomach rumbled as he gazed upon clear blue sea water. He breathed in deeply rich sea air.

"Arthur."

His blonde brows knitted together when he saw her red rimmed eyes. Impulsively, his thumb traced her eyes.

Why are you crying?"

"Just feeling silly."

Arthur knew when Gwen lied to him. "Why don't we eat lunch? We can chat later?"

"Okay."

Smiling, Arthur spun Gwen around. He twirled her like a ballerina. He loved in her lavender. The thin cotton material swished around her slender legs.

"That always make me laugh. I feel like Ginger Rogers."

"I know."

Arthur tucked her hand into his arm. He braced his mind for a difficult conversation after lunch. They had to speak about the baby and his father. He put it off too much long. It was unbearable to see her pain any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen pushed her salad around her plate as she sat distracted during lunch. She squinted from a bright glaring sun.

"Are you not hungry?" Arthur didn't want to upset her. He wanted her to be happy with him. It was awful for him not to wake up to her in that bleak hospital room.

_It felt like a heart transplant when she wasn't with him. Like the center of his world was gone._

Gwen didn't want to admit it. She wished for steak like Arthur's. She chose a salad because it was so early in the day for something heavy like steak. She didn't want to eat heavy meal and sit around on deck. Now, she munched on a Caesar salad, and it wasn't very filling. Arthur just sliced chunks to stick in his mouth.

"Not very hungry."

_She's lying to me. I told her to try a nice grilled steak._

Wordless, Arthur sliced his remaining steak in half. He placed it on Gwen's plate along with a few stalks of Asparagus. "The Asparagus is delightful; marinated in balsamic vinaigrette and grilled. Amazing."

"You know me too well."

Arthur grinned. "You're my wife. It's my job to know you."

Gwen smiled at the possessive gleam in Arthur's eye.

"I am your wife."

Why _did I want a divorce? That outside stuff. Sometimes, I don't know why I threw away my marriage. It wasn't the love… the lack of communication on his part._

Arthur ginned at Gwen. "Don't say it like it's new to you. It's been three wonderful years…four? I'm still confused."

Gwen lowered her eyes. She didn't like lying to Arthur. "It's been four." _Was it really a lie_? _They were blissfully happy for two years. Year three was nothing but torment and heartbreak for them._

"Can you help me fill in the gaps?"

Gwen cupped Arthur's jaw. "That's why you gave me your steak?"

"No, you were hungry. We need to chat about a few things. I have images in my mind. Some good. Some painful. I found a bunch emails that I never sent you about my dad and our b-"

"Mr. Pendragon," Captain Smith interpreted. "Sorry for the intrusion. We need to talk."

Arthur's shoulders dropped wearily. "Now?"

'It's critical."

Arthur kissed Gwen on her cheek. "Until later."

"Okay."

Gwen watched Arthur walk away with Captain. She felt queasy as the boat rocked faster.

8888

Arthur stared down at Gwen as she picked at her food. Her eyes focused on a cloudy sky.

"A storm."

"Yes, Mr. Pendragon-"

"Call me Arthur."

"It's a huge storm…several major disturbances, almost tropical. We're changing course. But, we're advising everyone to stay in their cabins tonight. I know your wife doesn't do well on rough seas."

"You're right."

8888

Arthur found Gwen in their room with papers scattered around her. She quickly grabbed them when Arthur entered their cabin.

"What are those, Guinevere?'

"Just a few songs."

"You're writing music again."

"Yes, just a few lullabies."

Arthur stiffened as he realized what she meant.

"A storm is coming. And we can't go on deck. A night in. We're going to make our way to St. Kitts for a bit. Gwaine mentioned that I haven't seen the new hotel. It might get rocky tonight."

"Lovely."

Arthur raised a picnic basket. "I have food. We can't leave the cabin tonight."

"You said that."

_Oh, dear, I'm trapped in this cabin with Arthur. Arthur would has lovey thoughts in his mind. Arthur, my darling husband, with desire imprinted across his deep blue eyes. I'm supposed to wear sexy things._

"Gwen."

"It will be okay."

Gwen placed her papers on a tabletop. Gwen's brows knitted together when Arthur flinched.

"What's wrong?'

"Just a flash of pain," Arthur mumbled painfully. "It happens. I have a cream. Can you massage in for me?"

"Of course."

Arthur gingerly walked over to a table, and placed a wicker basket in the center. Gwen knelt on their bed, watching Arthur. She blinked a moment when he pulled his shirt over his head. His blonde hair ruffled as he tossed the shirt on a chair.

_Oh, he's been working out. His chest looks so amazing, inviting, and hard. I just want to touch him in so many naughty ways. No, Gwen, we don't touch Arthur…. That is bad._

"Just a moment.

Arthur stepped into their bright bathroom. Gwen heard him moving around; he reappeared with a white tube in his left hand. Smiling, he strode to the bed. Without a word, he gave Gwen the tube of cream. The bed rumbled from his weight as he rolled on his stomach. Gwen stared at his perfect shoulder blades; she resisted the urged to place a kiss in the middle of his back.

_What's wrong with me less than 24 hours, and I losing my mind. Why do I want to kiss him? Why do I want to cuddle with him, and pretend that John and Uther never died? Everything is perfect again. Because it's not._

"Okay, "Arthur mumbled.

"Yes."

"Can you rub the cream between-"

"My hands, yes, big baby… you can't take cold."

"I'm not a big baby, just spoiled."

"Oh, so much better."

Gwen's laugh mingled with Arthur's chuckled. A bit of her sadness melted away from her heart.

Gwen rubbed the cream between her palms. Softly she rubbed his shoulder as Arthur moan in slight pain.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

Tenderly, her hand swiped across his shoulders. She rubbed until the cream disappeared into his flesh. Impulsively, Gwen cradled Arthur's left side. She snuggled into his body.

"Rest, Arthur."

Arthur threw a muscular arm around Gwen as he drifted off to sleep.

8888

Gwen towel dried her hair after her shower. She didn't like the dark sky hanging above them at 6 pm. It should be warm and sunny. She yanked open a drawer and removed one of Arthur's Tees. Slipping, it over her head. Her fingers deftly plaited her unruly hair into a braid.

She flipped the lid to the picnic basket; she found a bleu steak salad cooling on ice, crusty rolls, butter, freshly sliced fruit, and a rich mousse for dessert. Gwen arranged their dinner on plates.

"Humming to herself.

Quietly, she skipped over to Arthur, sitting beside him. She brushed the hair from his eye. Her fingers traced his cheekbones.

'Arthur," Gwen said gently. She shook his good shoulder.

"Dinner time, wake up."

"No, tired," Arthur murmured sleepily.

Gwen cupped his face. "Dinner is ready… out of bed."

_Some things never change with Arthur. He still hard to wake up._

'I'm eating without you."

Gwen stomped over to her chair and plopped herself down. She took a forkful of salad; she stared at her husband's sleeping form on their rumpled bed. _Well he is still my husband. Goodbye manners for a moment._ Gwen crunched her lettuce loudly. "This is amazing,' she said with her mouth full. "It just melts in my mouth. I'm going to eat all of it."

Arthur rolled to gaze at Gwen ripping apart a roll, and smearing butter across it. Reluctantly, Arthur rolled from bed. He slumped into a chair. He rubbed his eyes.

"I had the best rest; I need to sleep. I couldn't sleep without you. It's like I haven't slept with you such a long time. I don't want to wake up."

"How's the shoulder?"

"Better."

They ate in silence. Gwen sat in amazement watching Arthur consume what was left in the bowl. He did remember to ask if she would like another serving. Gwen merely shook her head as Arthur consumed six rolls, and drank a few glasses of wine.

He reached for a perfect lemon mousse when Gwen tapped his hand with her fork.

"Watch it."

Gwen loved lemon mousse. It was light, fluffy, and rich. It was like the Ambrosia for the gods.

"You don't play nice, Guinevere." Arthur grinned at his wife.

"Yes, I do unless it's Lemon Mousse.

Arthur reached over to swipe his fork in a creamy Lemon mousse. He brought his fork to Gwen's lips.

"Take a bit."

_I know where this game leads. Not tonight, Buddy_.

"Just a little."

Gently, Arthur placed the fork into Gwen's open mouth. Smiling, Arthur watched Gwen's eyes close as she savored her treat. Patiently, he fed Gwen several bites of Lemon Mousse. Gwen shivered from the desire in Arthur's eyes. She didn't realize that her other hand rested on Arthur's as he gazed into her eyes.

"I need a shower, Arthur… alone."

Gwen jumped form the table. She didn't look back at Arthur as she fumbled on a few drawers. Removing one of his tees and clean knickers. She raced into their bathroom and locked the door.

"I'm going to hurt you, Merlin."

8888

Rain pelted their cabin windows forcing Arthur to rouse from his sleep. Wincing, Arthur looked over to an adjoining pillow. Gwen was missing.

Swinging his legs over his bed, Arthur stumbled until he reached the bathroom door. He found Gwen huddled in the tub, wearing his black Arsenal t-shirt. Tears dropped from her eyes as she shivered in fear.

Why didn't you wake me?"

"I don't know," Gwen mumbled.

"I'm your husband. I'm here to get you pass stormy seas."

Arthur walked over, and scooped Gwen into his arms. He walked back into their main cabin. Carefully, he set down on the bed. His large hand stroked her back as she trembled.

He rubbed her back as whispered soothing sounds until Gwen stopped trembling.

"I woke up, and I was so scared," Gwen whispered. "It was so dark in here. It's like we were swallowed in a huge black hole."

"I don't like waking up, and finding you gone." Arthur kissed her damp brow.

"Sorry."

Arthur tipped her chin up until he could see her eyes in the darkness. "Don't be sorry, I need you to be open with me, and talk with me."

_Be open with you. I lost our baby, and you shut me out. You couldn't say anything to me. You threw yourself into work. I know Uther died a month before. Really, I needed you._

"If you say so."

Arthur knew she was pulling away from him. He found a bunch of unsent emails asking her to talk about John. He spilt his heart about losing their unborn son. Yet, he never sent them, reading those emails felt like a blow to his stomach.

I have to tell her. I don't remember everything. We need to talk about it."

"Gwen, why were you writing those lullabies?"

Gwen stiffened in his arms. "No reason."

"Were they for John?"

Gwen inhaled deeply. Arthur never spoke about the baby. Did he remember?"

"You remembered."

"No, I found at least 100 emails. Begging for your forgiveness about shutting you out after John died. Telling how much I loved you. I wanted to hold you in my arms. That it wasn't you fault, and I never sent them. So sorry."

Gwen was surprised by Arthur's frank admission. _He wrote me letters. He did care._

"I shut you out and pushed you away. I need you. I needed you then. I can't remember anything. I need you now."

Gwen brushed tears from her eyes. "I felt worthless. I was alone. I laid in that hospital bed with an empty womb. You don't remember but we planned a tree for John," Gwen replied shakily. "I thought lullabies would be a good way to remember our baby.

Arthur's used his t-shirt to dab Gwen's eyes. "You should. We should remember our son. I love you."

Gwen closed her eyes. "I love you too." _I'm not lying or playing with your mind. I've always loved you_.

"We just needed each other during stormy seas."

Gwen nodded on Arthur's shoulder. "Yes."

"You should continue to write music and sing. It makes you happy. Just nothing cheap and commercial.

Gwen snickered.

"Music snob."

"Yeah."

888

Merlin rushed to Arthur and Gwen's cabin. They were docked in St. Kitts until the seas were clam. Last night was a total nightmare. Waves crashed over the ship as they sailed raging storms.

Merlin knocked on their door. Pausing, as he waited for a reply.

"Arthur. Gwen."

Nothing.

"I hope that they are okay."

Merlin turned the door handle. Smiling, He found Gwen sleeping on Arthur's chest, a white sheet covering them. Gwen nuzzled under Arthur's chin as Arthur snored loudly.

"I'm going to win."

8888

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry that this took so long. My muse left me!

"Arthur, why are you standing there as if you just eaten a bowl of prunes," Gwen questioned curiously.

He didn't know quiet how to answer his wife's question. He liked the pink and black bikini in the store when he purchased it; however, he didn't like the reality of the bikini. Guinevere stood near a set of clear glass balcony doors with her hands resting gently on her hips. Arthur shook his golden blonde hair as his blue eyes roamed over her tone brown legs and flat stomach. He didn't like the way the bikini top hugged her breasts. The bottom was way too small to fit over her curves of her bottom. Her little legs seemed longer in black jeweled flip flops. She just stood there looking lovely as jealousy oozed through his veins. His instincts told him not to say one word on the subject. He bought it; he had to deal with the consequences.

Arthur lowered his eyes like a child that had been caught in the biscuit jar. "Guinevere, you look amazing. It seems like million years since I've seen you dressed …. in such a manner."

"I think that's a compliment. So I'll take it."

"Oh, it's a compliment." Arthur wanted to rip it from her body, and toss her on their bed. He knew that it was a bad idea.

"Are you ready for the beach, darling?"

"Don't you need a shirt or a cover up?"

Gwen arched a dark eyebrow at Arthur. "Yes, if I would like a heatstroke."

Arthur offered his wife a sweet grin. "I'm just looking out for your welfare."

"This bikini is remarkable."

"I can think of a few other words," Arthur muttered.

Once they reached the sandy beach, Arthur went in search for Gwaine and Merlin, whom he found at the beach bar. He did a double take when a monkey carrying a margarita breezed past him. He shut his heavy eyelids to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. The warm sand felt squishy under his feet and he was just in a foul mood. It was as if Gwen was determined to annoy him at the beach. First, she found the skimpy bikini. Second, she chatted with school boys. Then, she had to do the whole rubbing on sunblock, little circles up and down her legs. Her long curly dark hair tossed over her shoulder and every time she moved her shoulders, her breasts bounced up and down. It might not have been such a stressful time for Arthur, had it not been for a bunch of teenage boys ogling Gwen every time that she moved. She wouldn't sit still. He left before he hit one of these kids. He felt ridiculously silly over a bunch of schoolboys. He should just wrap her in a towel, grab her and toss her over his shoulder. They could spend the day in their suite.

His internal muttering came to a halt, when he spotted Gwaine and Merlin sitting at the poolside bar drinking with a bunch of monkeys. Yes, he heard funny rumors about the monkeys on St. Kitts, but he didn't expect his two best friends to buy drinks for monkeys. Maybe, he thought the monkeys would be smart enough not to hang out with Merlin and Gwaine. Two monkeys sat on the counter drinking a Strawberry Daiquiris as Merlin and Gwaine laughed and joked with each other. They tossed nachos in their mouths as they were guzzling their beers. Arthur wanted to discuss his irritation over Gwen's new bikini.

_They are unbelievable. They are drinking with monkeys. I bet the monkeys are more reasonable than Merlin and Gwaine. What has the world come to? Drinking with monkeys?_

"What are you doing?" Arthur barked.

Gwaine swung around in his chair. "I'm having a few drinks with my friends, Arthur".

Merlin raised his drink in Arthur's direction as to say cheers.

"Leon, Elyan, and Percy, where are they?"

Merlin and Gwaine exchange looks and shrugged. "I think they went surfing or something. We didn't ask."

Arthur gritted his teeth as he counted to 10 in his mind. They weren't going to be help with his problem.

Frustrated, Arthur threw his hands into the air as he stomped back to find his wife. It would be worth it in his mind to spend the night in jail, if he found one of those schoolboys near his woman.

Gwen said nothing when Arthur whined that he couldn't spend another moment at the beach. She merely smiled grabbed her bag and floppy hat. Gwen offered him her hand. She slid her arm around his waist, as she attempted to reassure him that she wasn't interested in a bunch of silly 20-year-olds at the beach. Arthur placed his large hand over her dainty one as they strolled back to their suite. Gwen listened to his heartbeat calming. Older couples smiled as they sauntered past them in the crowded lobby. Slumping on their bed, Arthur grabbed a local magazine to check out a few sites that might appeal to them. His mind raced when he saw an advertisement for a botanical garden in a local sugar plantation dating back to the 1800s. A light bulb flashed in his mind.

"Guinevere, would you like to see tropical flowers?"

Arthur waited for Gwen to answer his questions. Perhaps, she was still in the shower and couldn't hear his brilliant suggestion. He thought it was a perfect solution to their dilemma. He imagined Gwen surrounded by rainbow hued flowerbeds and the best no teenage boys at a flower garden. A beautiful refined tropical garden would not have monkeys downing alcoholic drinks with his two best friends. Finally, he could spend some alone time with Gwen. Grinning like a cheshire cat, Arthur placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back into the soft pillows. Finally, he was beginning to enjoy this trip.

888

Gwen entwined her fingers with Arthur as they strolled around the botanical gardens. She couldn't believe the heavy fragrance of the many different blooms, exotic and local, as she strolled about the gardens. The blooms were so vibrant and colorful; she couldn't resist tracing her fingers along silky soft petals. She looked Arthur with lowered eyes; she loved him in white. It was quite the challenge to keep her fingers tracing his heavy white linen shirt as he guided her through the gardens. She hadn't seen him so relaxed in years. He wore khaki shorts and flip-flops. His blonde hair tousled like a schoolboy that she fell in love with so many years ago. It was like they were caught in a time warp before everything went so haywire, and before it became the end of everything.

She couldn't look into his deep sapphire blue eyes because she was afraid that she wouldn't see forever. Deep in her heart, Gwen realized sooner or later Arthur would regain his memories, and everything that went with it, including the pain of their failing marriage and the death of their son…. John. For a brief moment, Gwen wished that Arthur would never regain his memories. She didn't want to wish away the wonderful months when she was pregnant at the same time, she enjoyed being with him again. She enjoyed knowing Arthur could once again be the man that she loved deeply and desperately. She didn't want to spend another day without Arthur in her life, but she knew she couldn't deal with Arthur when his grimy traces of Uther slipped from his skin like a bad horror film. Gwen leaned over a weathered wooden rail to stare at jumping frogs in a pond. She could see a few tropical fish swimming in dark murky water. She shivered when a pair of familiar fingers traced gently over her ear. Arthur's lips brushed a kiss against her brow as he slipped a pink and white lily into her dark hair.

"You can't be a goddess without beautiful flowers," Arthur whispered darkly into Gwen's hair.

Gwen felt tingly all over and was at a loose of words. She was his. And they were in public. She knew deep in her heart that she would make love to him, if they were alone.

"Guinevere, are you hungry?"

Gwen sighed. "No, not really."

"Well, I could eat a tree. So, why don't we grab some lunch back at the hotel?"

Gwen grinned. "I thought I spied a restaurant a few miles back. Why don't we eat there? After dinner, we can go dancing or something?"

888

Waves crashed in the background as Gwen strolled along the beach with Arthur, their fingers intertwined. A slight breeze lifted her curly hair around her face. Heavy fragrant air hung around them as they walked silently.

"Let's go in the water."

"My dress."

"Pull it up."

Gwen grabbed the hem of her yellow and white flower printed maxi dress as Arthur tugged her in the direction of the surf. Her toes sunk into wet sand, waves crashing around her feet. Smiling, Gwen dropped her dress as she chased Arthur along the shore. He stuck out his tongue. Gwen grabbed a handful of wet sand, and flung at his chest.

She jumped with joy when it splattered across his chest. She raced towards the pier when Arthur ran towards her. Giggling, they fell on warm sand when Arthur caught her ankle.

Pulling her towards him, Arthur placed her hands near her head.

"What's funny, now?"

Gwen kicked his hard thighs. "Nothing, you win."

"Fine, I'm getting a prize."

Arthur kissed her softly; Gwen opened her lips slightly as Arthur leisurely explored her mouth. His hands moved to her face. Gwen's wove her arms around his neck.

8888

Bright sunlight forced Gwen to open her eyes. She attempted to sit up, but Arthur's arm blocked her movement. Rubbing her eyes, Gwen wondered why her nightgown was so cool. Sitting up, Gwen realized that her skin was bare. Peeking under the sheets, she swallowed a scream.

"What did we do?"

8888

Morgana tossed the morning gossip rags on her table. Smirking, she lifted a cup of coffee to her scarlet painted lips.

"Perhaps, little brother, you need a little note about your lovey wife. Surely, she told you about Helios? How did your jealousy deal with their sweet little video? Maybe, you need a refresher?"

Morgana giggled as she flicked her laptop on, and quickly typed an email.

A/N: Thanks for betaing, Charlie!


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur's long fingers gently brushed damp curls from Gwen's face as she slept in their borrowed hotel bed. A red sun rose along deep blue waves as they crashed softly on white sandy beaches. Arthur felt alive as he slipped his arms into a white bathrobe. Stretching his arms, Arthur carefully walked to his laptop. He didn't want to wake Gwen after their amazing night. It seemed like their hearts and souls reconnected last night. He twisted his eyes around as he waited for his computer to wake up. He hummed happily as he clicked on his mailbox. His lips curved downward when he spotted an email from Morgana.

Sighing, he decided to eat his Brussel Sprouts whole. He gritted his teeth as he saw a series of pictures of Gwen with a very handsome man, strolling in a park, racing on the beach, and kissing. His darling sister had the nerve to write that she wanted to help him. His angry eyes flew to a sleeping Gwen.

_Damn, I always thought she would cheat on me with Lancelot. Not this joker._ Arthur slammed his laptop shut. He grabbed his overnight bag. He stuffed his clothing into an overnight bag. Fuming, Arthur turned on his shower as he stared at his angry features in the mirror. Arthur stepped into his shower as the warm water covered his tears as his heart broke.

8888

Merlin, Leon, Percy, Gwaine, and Elyan were deathly tired as they waited for Arthur in the ship's library. Gwaine's head whipped around when he noticed that the ship was slowly leaving the dock.

"Man, I wanted another day with drinking mates."

Leon shook his head in disbelief.

"Best drinking mates ever."

Arthur strolled coldly into library. Merlin was taken aback from the anger etched across his face.

"What's wrong, Arthur," Merlin inquired.

Arthur stared at his friend with venom in his eyes. "Did you know Gwen cheated on me?"

"Arthur, what in the Hell are you talking about?"

Arthur's eyes blazed in cold fury. "I saw pictures of her kissing someone guy on the beach, holding his hands. Why didn't you tell me?"

Gwaine blinked wildly in concern. "Where's Gwen, Arthur?'

"I left her at the resort."

Slowly, Gwaine rose to his feet. "Didn't she tell you it was a music video. It was job. It was fake!"

Arthur's jaw clenched. "I didn't ask her. I left while she was sleeping."

Gwaine's face paled. "You left a sleeping Gwen in a foreign country. Have you lost your mind, Man! She's your wife!"

Merlin sat in amazement. "Arthur, how could you?"

Regret washed over Arthur. "I don't remember anything."

Gwaine walked to the door. "I'm taking the helicopter back to the Island. I'm flying home with Gwen. We're finishing the filing." Gwaine slammed the door as he stormed away.

Arthur stood frozen to the spot. "Filing what?"

Leon sucked in a breath. "You're in the middle of a divorce. Gwen left you almost a year ago. You shut her out of your life. She was lost after John died. She went on tour with Isolde."

"I convinced her to help you regain your memory, Arthur,' Merlin yelled. "She said yes because she still loves you."

Elyan sat in shock as he listed to everything. His sister was alone sleeping in a foreign country.

"Damn," Arthur muttered.

8888

Gwen's behavior worried Gwaine. She didn't cry or shake. She merely packed her belongings. Gwaine quickly made arranges for tickets to London. He sued his Pendragon account. Gwen said nothing . She didn't eat. She stared at the waves of a calm sea like she waited for Arthur to return for her.

"It's over this time, Gwaine."

"I understand."

Two weeks later

Arthur's eyes rested on Gwen. She refused to look at him. Their eyes locked briefly when he entered the judge's chamber. He was taken back from the cold fury raging in Gwen's soft brown eyes. Her dark curly head rested on Gwaine's shoulders as she whispered in his ear. Her fingers clutched his suit jacket. A few weeks ago, Arturo would have roared with jealousy. Now, he leaned his lesson much too late. He lost his wife again, and after she did everything to help him.

"Is Olaf overseeing this , Leon?"

Leon moved his curly head closer to Arthur's blonde mane. "Arthur, Gwen is furious and mad. She wants out. She doesn't want to talk. She wants this over. After everything, perhaps, you should let her go."

Arthur stared at Leon like he had foam dripping from his lips as if he was a rabid dog. He didn't have any intention of letting go of Guinevere.

"No, we were happy until Morgana ruined everything."

Leon rolled his eyes. "It might ease her anger, if you say that you messed everything up. You did it. You fell for Morgana's trap. You lost your temper. You left your wife in a foreign country."

"I have every intention of showing my deep remorse. Besides, Gwen should not stop being my wife until she can prove that she's not pregnant."

"You didn't use protection."

"Nope."

"You turn my stomach."

"Fine, just get a stay in my divorce."

888

"Listen, Gwaine, I've every intention of leaving London, and never returning. I don't want his name. I don't want his money. I want him out of my life," Gwen hissed.

"Sweetie, calm down… just-"

"Just nothing. I'm tired of being married to a big baby. I did my time. I wanted to be freed from the cruel and unusual punishment. Criminals are treated better.'

Gwaine sighed. "It's not that easy."

Gwen tugged on Gwaine's mane. "Make it easy and quick."

888

Olaf couldn't believe that he was in the middle of Arthur's marriage mess. Gwen was a lovely girl. He wondered if Arthur had a clump of dusty rocks for a brain. He needed to listen to the facts before he misjudged the Arthur.

Gwen's mouth drooped opened when she spotted Olaf. She pinched Gwaine until he yelped. Arthur sat smugly in his chair. Gwen waited for him to put his hands behind his head in a relax mode. Life was far too easy for Arthur. He didn't do well with any challenges. He acted like a spoiled child to get his way. Then, he lashes out, and regrets his actions. Gwen was over Arthur's insecurities and neediness. He wasn't a child.

She resisted the urge to yank Gwaine's hair and toss a paper ball at Arthur.

Olaf leaned back in his chair. He eyed the young people before him. His hands fiddled with a few papers on his desk.

"A divorce hearing, Guinevere Leogrance Pendragon wants a divorce. Arthur de Bois Pendragon contests the action. What do we have?'

Gwaine rose from his seat. "Ms. Leogrance has fulfilled a one year separation from Mr. Pendragon. She doesn't wish to continue the marriage.

"That's not quite true," Leon interrupted. "Mrs. Pendragon engaged in martial relations with her husband on St Kitts. She restarted their relationship."

Gwaine's head whipped around to stare at Gwen, his mouth opened slightly. Gwen's face flamed hot as her blood boiled.

"You didn't tell me, Gwen," Gwaine whispered.

"It was a mistake," Gwen whispered back."

"It was multiple mistakes," Arthur retorted. "More than once."

Gwaine waved his hands in despair. "Well, this changes everything. Your simple divorce is off the table."

Leon stood smirking at Gwaine. "Mr. Pendragon questions if Mrs. Pendragon is currently using oral birth control. He didn't wear a condom."

"Arthur," Gwen screeched. "How could you say this in public!"

Arthur stared straight ahead. He didn't want to upset Olaf.

"There is a possibility that Mrs. Pendragon is pregnant with a minor child. This is not a simple divorce."

Leon delivered one last knife to Gwaine's case. He loved outsmarting Gwaine. He wanted to go eat scone with heavy cream. He earned a treat.

"Guinevere," Olaf questioned. "Is this true?'

Gwen's hands covered her face. "Yes, I resumed a sexual relationship with Arthur. I haven't taken a pregnancy test. He's a selfish man …cowardly… nitwit. He left me sleeping in a hotel room! That's cruel and unusual behavior for a loving husband."

Olaf raised his white brows. "You did what!"

Arthur quaked in his soul. "I thought that she committed adultery. I was immature, and overreacted."

"Olaf, he's causes me so much stress," Gwen spat.

"Arthur, you abandoned your wife in a foreign country?"

"It was impulsive," Arthur yelled.

Olaf's face burrowed with lines. "Gwen, I would love to end this marriage. However, I can't by law. I suggest that Mr. and Mrs. Pendragon share a residence until it can be determined… if you created a child."

Hot tears dropped when Gwen's eyes. Arthur didn't like to see Guinevere crying. He ignored a wave of jealousy when Gwaine wiped her eyes.

"If you aren't pregnant, I will grant your divorce decree."

Arthur halted his air punch in midair. A wave of fear filled his soul. Gwen lifted her head; smiling through her tears, she blew Arthur a kiss.

"Two weeks, and you're out of my life!"

Olaf slammed his hand on his desk. "Both of you are required to see a marriage counselor of my choosing. Enough, you can't behave like this with a child. Gwen, you have to move into Arthur's home by 6 PM today, or I'll postpone the divorce for another year. Arthur, one misstep, and it's over for you."

A/N: I've been a bit sick, and I just can't get myself together. My BFF is in the middle of a bad divorce. Judge keeps prolonging it. So, I borrowed a few things from her case.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwaine eyed Gwen tenderly as she waited until for 6:00 PM to press Arthur's doorbell at her former residence. _ Actually, he still lives in his family home, and I'm supposed to lounge around the next 14 days. I think Arthur won't be pleased with Gwaine's intention to stay with me in Arthur's home. _Gwaine gripped their overnight bags as he waited for Arthur to open the door for them. Gwen shivered slightly as a cool wind surrounded them.

"Cold?"

Gwen shook her brown hair. "Not really, I need to readjust to Europe in the autumn. I've been away for over a year. I'm used to a warmer climate. Perhaps, in a few more days…"

Gwaine didn't know what to think. Arthur loved Gwen. Gwaine realized the depths of Arthur's love for Gwen and visa versa. He didn't know if love was enough to keep them together.

Gwen stood with her arms folded as Arthur flung open the heavy ornate door. A smile left his face when he spotted Gwaine hovering around Gwen like a protective mother. Arthur stepped aside to allow them to enter. Gwen didn't bother to greet her husband.

"I'll reside in the guest room overlooking the gardens," she stated flatly. Gwaine lowered his eyes as guilt floored him. He knew that she wanted to look at John's garden that she planted after he died. John had a tree at the Pendragon estate in the country, and a simple rose garden and brown eyed Susan and Forget-Me Not's. Gwen speculated during her pregnancy that he would have her huge sweet brown eyes.

Gwaine grabbed Arthur's arms when he attempted to follow Gwen as she left the men on the lower level.

"Arthur, she wants to see John's garden, alone."

Arthur flinched at the mention of his son's name. It tore at his soul that he couldn't remember his baby.

"I don't remember my son, my baby."

Gwaine was beyond annoyed with Arthur. "Try harder. I'm staying until this two week nightmare is over."

Arthur clenched his jaw in dismay. "Meaning, what Gwaine?"

Gwaine arched a dark brow. "I think you should divorce Gwen. Enough hurt for a lifetime, Arthur."

"I love her."

"Act like it."

888

Gwen placed her had on the window pane. It felt cool under her fingertips. She felt so empty in this house.

"You made me so happy for those short months that you lived within me. The happiest of my life. I'm so sorry that I failed you. We should be sitting here in the window. Looking at colorful leaves, birds soaring away to tropical places. No, you're with your grandparents in heaven. Not grandpa Uther… he smiles up from hell."

Gwen wiped tears from her eyes as she stared at John's garden.

"Your flowers will bloom again in the spring."

Gwen didn't know how she would deal with not being able to see his garden blooming every year. She missed her lost baby. She would never forget the first time he moved. The utter joy that had surged through her, now her hand spread across her flat stomach. She dreaded telling Arthur that she was late, and her cycle had much in common with Big Ben, always on time.

"I want you to be growing in me. I'll do a better job this time… no stress. I promise."

888

Arthur stood before Johns' wilting garden as a setting sun rested on his face. He wanted to remember his baby so desperately.

"I would have played football with you. We would have watched Arsenal games. You would have sat on my shoulders as I held your Mummy's hand at the Zoo. Gladly, I would have changed your nappies. I would have given your bottles in the middle of the night when Mummy couldn't breastfeed you."

Arthur shook his blond head when he saw an image of Gwen weeding the small patch of grass.

"_Darling, I can hire someone to do this. Just rest your body."_

_Gwen shook her head wildly. "No, I'm his mother. It's my job… my job to take care of John," Gwen cried. "It was my job, Arthur. It was my job."_

_Arthur sank to his knees as he gathered Gwen tightly in his arms. "It was our job, Baby. It was our job. You're not alone in this. I'm dying inside too."_

Arthur shut his eyes as pain robbed his lungs of oxygen.

8888

Arthur didn't like Gwen's haunted appearance when she finally appeared a few hours later. He checked on her, but she was in a deep sleep. Her hair hiding her face as she slept soundly curled on her side.

"Guinevere, are you hungry?"

Arthur was like a cobra or python. She would fall under his spell again. She refused to make eye contact with him.

"A bit," Gwen murmured softly.

"Merlin ordered a few pizzas. Leon made a salad. Perhaps, you should eat a bit."

"Pizza sound good, Arthur," Gwen replied to the floor.

"Do you need anything?'

Gwen's lip curved upward. "Do you really want that answered, Arthur."

Arthur leaned against the rooms beige wallpaper. His eyebrows rose slightly. "At least, you're speaking to me."

Gwen licked her lips. "I want a divorce."

"No."

Gwen counted to ten in her mind as she struggled to select a proper response to Arthur's response.

"Do you love me?"

Arthur couldn't believe that Guinevere asked such a question. She was his life.

"You're my life."

Closing her eyes, Gwen ignored tingling sensations around her heart.

"I love you, Arthur. You're my soul mate. We don't work."

"If you're having my baby."

"It's my baby until he or she comes. My body… my hostage."

Gwen was surprised when Arthur chuckled at his response. He missed her snappy comments.

"Okay, after you do all of the work, and we're parents, then what? We are in this forever. It's both of our jobs."

Gwen's finger's twisted in her curly hair. "The baby will spend summers with you." Gwen waited for Arthur to erupt.

"Oh, why just summers?"

Gwen swallowed. "I'm moving to New York, and the baby will come with me."

Arthur didn't like Gwen's tired appearance, dark circles under her eyes. He chose his words carefully.

"Over my dead body."

'Don't tempt me."

Arthur's eyes blazed. "Guinevere…"

Gwen's eyes darted towards the foyer when the doorbell pealed. "Pizza's here, Arthur. Go help Merlin.

"This isn't over."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Gwen! Arthur!"

8888

Gwaine waited until Merlin and Arthur walked towards the kitchen carrying Pizza boxes. They didn't notice he hung around until he was alone with Gwen.

"I never plan to buy another one of these. It was overwhelming and just…" Gwaine shook his glorious locks.

Gwen slipped the box under her arms as she pressed her lips to Gwaine's hard cheek. His beard made her nose tickle.

"Are you sure it will work?'

"They said the quickest in the business for an early response. It works your first late day. It has like a computer chip in it. It's an hourglass. It will tell you how many weeks pregnant you are, if you're pregnant…. It's clear… blue… and easy."

Gwen looked around. "Don't mention the word late. Arthur's brain cells might start working."

"Okay, you take a pee on a stick, and let us know."

Gwen nodded as she raced up stairs

888

Arthur watched Gwen plucking pepperoni and sausage from her pizza. She loved spicy meat on her pizza. She was a bit thin. She needed protein to gain a few kilograms.

"Why aren't you eating meat?"

Gwen smiled meekly. "I just want cheese, Arthur. I just want cheese."

"Stop picking at your food, and eat."

"Stop acting like my father."

Arthur sipped his beer." Just eat something, please."

"Whatever."

"Gwen, did you know that whatever is consider a woman's way of saying f…," Leon paused mid-sentence when he realized his grave error. "Saying, I'm in agreement."

Gwen smiled warmly at her old friend. "I didn't know that."

Elyan smiled at his sister. "Would you like wine, Gwen?"

"No, is there any milk or juice?'

_Arthur sliced a small bite of steak, and offered it to Gwen. Giggling, she opened her mouth. Slowly, she chewed the tender morsel. Arthur placed a bit of potatoes in her mouth. Gwen smiled._

"_You're good at feeding someone._

_Arthur shrugged. He forked a shrimp, and offered it to Gwen._

_Gwen shook her head. "Not tonight."_

"_You love shrimp," Arthur stated in concern._

"_Not tonight."_

"_Okay." Arthur wrapped his hand around a wine goblet. He pressed it next to Gwen's lips._

_Softly, Gwen brushed Arthur's hand away. "Not tonight."_

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

'_I'm perfect. Do you think about feeding someone besides me?"_

_Arthur scrunched his nose in disgust. "Sometimes, I think I want to feed Merlin to shut his mouth."_

"_Someone smaller?'_

_Arthur rolled his eyes. "Gauis? He is getting up there"_

_Gwen placed Arthur's hands on her stomach. "What about in 7 months, we have someone to feed."_

"_I hope they don't stay long… the boys eat everything."_

"_I'll make most of their food."_

"_You're a good cook."_

"_I'm a great cook. I'll feed them milk."_

_Arthur frowned again. "Only babies want milk." Arthur's mouth dropped open when he finally connected the clues. "We're having a baby!"_

Arthur dropped his slice of pizza. Gwen only refused wine when she was pregnant. His eyes widened in shock.

_My little buggers might have worked. I remembered Gwen being pregnant._

"Guinevere,' Arthur asked seriously.

Gwen met Arthur's eyes at his forceful tone. "What now, Arthur. I'm eating pizza. I'm eating salad."

"Are you pregnant?"


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen refrained from tossing a half-eaten crust at Arthur's blonde head. She couldn't believe that he asked such a question in front of everyone after everything that occurred over the last few years.

_How dare he ask me something like that? I'm not a common little luff for him to demand answers from. I won't sink to his level. I'm not going to lie about anything. Nothing to make Olaf rule in Arthur's favor. I just have to behave, and two weeks, no eleven days to freedom._

"Arthur, honestly, I'm not sure. I did take a pregnancy test. It was positive. Yet, I'm not confirming or denying a baby until I have proper blood work completed," Gwen answered sweetly. "We have to wait and see. I'll make an appointment. I'll give you the results," Gwen replied matter of factly.

Arthur signed as he pasted a smile on his face. "Can I accompany you to your visit, Guinevere?"

Gwen shook her curly head, an appalled look on her face. "Arthur, it's a private matter. I would prefer to go alone."

Arthur counted to ten. "I've seen it before."

"Hopefully, the memory is burnt into your brain. I said no."

Gwaine covered Gwen's hand with his. "What about a concession? Arthur, you can drive her to the appointment, and grab a coffee. The doctor will share the results in a few days with both of you."

"I want to go alone, Gwen protested.

"Esmeralda, you aren't alone in this. Bend a bit," Gwaine requested softly.

Arthur didn't like the exchange for one minute. He loathed the sound of Gwaine's voice when he called Guinevere "Esmeralda". He shouldn't have pet names for another man's' wife. Gwen seemed to melt under his requests.

"Fine,' Gwen agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you, Guinevere."

Gwen took a deep sip of juice. "I'm a bit tired. I plan to retire early." Gwen hugged Leon. Gwaine, Merlin, Percy, and Elyan. She offered Arthur a grimace as she retreated to her room.

Arthur waited until he heard Gwen gently padded up to her room. Jealousy burnt in his soul.

"Gwaine, are you in love with Guinevere, my wife?"

Merlin chewed as he waited patiently for his answer. Leon's mouth dropped open in despair. Percy look forward, and he didn't blink. Elyan wiped a hand across his face. He didn't know what it was about his sister.

Gwaine down a lager as Cheshire cat grin appeared on his handsome face. "You're my mate. She's your wife. I would never cross that line in our friendship. I love both of you… too much. Mate, really… deal with the jealousy. It's out of order."

Arthur lowered his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

"However, if I had gotten there first. Gwen would mother exquisitely beautiful children with deep brown eyes and rich hair, just saying. I'm not in love with her because she loves you.

"Does she?"

"Just try to be sweet. Be anyone except yourself."

8888

Dr. Steele smiled warmly at the ridiculously beautiful couple before her. On paper, they seemed to be a perfect match. They had known each other most of their lives. Gwen's father worked as gardener at the Pendragon estates. Arthur dated his mate's younger sister. Arthur was a bit of playboy before he dated Gwen. They settled down. They lost a son from a miscarriage almost two years ago. This would be fun.

"Gwen, tell me about yourself."

Gwen smiled sweetly at Dr. Steele. She had her to give Olaf a glowing report about her behavior.

"I'm a singer. I'm on hiatus from Isolde tour. Currently, I sing backup for her. I love my work."

"I love Isolde."

"I wrote a few songs for her," Gwen replied proudly.

"Such talent."

Arthur tapped his fingers on his knee as he listened to the small chitchat.

_Great, she's already taken Guinevere's side. I just can't win with her._

"What about you Arthur?"

"At this time, I'm head of a billion dollar conglomerate. I can't remember much because I bumped my head. I like football."

"Manchester?"

Arthur frowned. "Never… Arsenal."

"You steal my heart away. I'm a huge Arsenal fan."

Arthur grinned perhaps. _She would be fair_.

"Gwen, say something good about Arthur."

Gwen licked his lips. "He has nice hands."

Arthur's nostrils flared. _I have nice hands. Really… I have nice hands! Gee, Gwen ...aren't you just peachy?_

Dr. Steele realized Gwen was a bit perturbed with her husband._ This isn't going to be easy, not at all. She feared for Arthur's response._

"Arthur, what's great about Gwen?'

"She has a kind heart. She's loving and wonderful. A gentle soul and I adore her curls.

_I finally understand Arthur wants to stay marry. Gwen wants out. She's harboring a great deal of anger for her husband._

"Now, Gwen… what would you change about Arthur?"

"I wish he would have spent less time in the beautiful line. Just a tad bit more in the empathy line."

Dr. Steele bit her lip.

Arthur's twitched his nose as he squirmed in his seat.

"What would you change about Gwen, Arthur?'

"Her ability to attract numerous suitors without trying. They always seem to be my mates."

Gwen's mouth dropped open as she offered Arthur the stink eye.

"Okay, lets' play a different icebreaker. "Arthur, what's your favorite game?"

Arthur smiled proudly, "I am the King of Monopoly. I always get a free pass… king of get out of jail free. I rule Chances and Community Chest. I dominate this game."

"Gwen, any thoughts on the matter?"

Gwen smiled sweetly. "Of course, Arthur loves Monopoly. He's the king of second chances… I'm sorry. He takes your property away. He gloats. Then, he pouts like a child. Everyone… fawns over him. He always gets his way. "

"It's just a game, Gwen," Arthur retorted hotly.

"Isn't everything a game with you?"

"Enough," Dr. Steele injected firmly. "Gwen, what's your favorite game?"

Gwen beamed. "I love a good game of Charades. You know thinking of a movie or book. Trying to get people to guess."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Gwen's comments placed his mind in a dark territory.

"Thoughts, Arthur?"

Arthur curled his lips. "Yes, she likes to keep her feelings to herself. I'm supposed to be a mind reader with her feelings. Oh, yes… I did promise unending love to Lancelot. No, I changed my mind… Arthur's my soul mate and one true love, the love of my life… maybe. I remember Lancelot quite clearly, and I wouldn't mind forgetting Lancelot's puppy dog eyes for my wife! I couldn't forget him. Yes, I can flirt with Gwaine as he dotes on me. I have to keep Arthur guessing. I'm sweet to everyone except Arthur."

"I don't play games. Lancelot was forgotten when we started dating."

"Really, Guinevere?"

"Yes, what about your stupid picnics with Sophia? Let's not talk about Elena… horseback rides as I was forced to watch."

"My father."

"You could never grow a set for me."

"Such language from a lady!"

"Did you forget that you took Mithian on a picnic after we separated?"

"I had a right to date!"

Gwen smiled softly. "You remember dating Mithian."

Arthur blinked a few times. "She wasn't you. Perfect on paper. She just wasn't you."

"You're getting your memory back."

"I suppose so."

Dr. Steele knew that she would be able to have Gwen and Arthur work out their differences. Gwen needed to let go of her hurt, and Arthur needed to be less Arthur. She couldn't think of a word for him.

"I would like you to play a game together."

"We don't like any of the same games," Gwen replied quickly.

"Guinevere, don't you remember the Michael Jackson experience on the Wii?"

"I don't remember."

'Liar."

Arthur closed his eyes briefly.

_Michael Jackson crooned remember the time as Guinevere danced around behind him acting like an Egyptian. Her small limbs swinging in time with the song. Arthur moved his arms as they giggled as they did a pyramid thing. They froze when the song ended._

"_Do you remember the first time that we kissed?"_

"_In my Father's cottage on your father's estate."_

"_When you said I love you?"_

_A pond on your Father's estate..."_

"_Ehen you said I love you?"_

"_In the stables."_

_Our first time together as lovers?'_

_Gwen smiled seductively. "Why don't we think about our next time as lovers?_

_Arthur yanked Gwen into his arms as his mouth descends to hers._

"We had fun playing that game."

Gwen sighed in defeat. "We did have a bunch of fun.

"Good, I'll see you in two days. I want you to play that game before you return."

''''``

Gwen relented, and allowed Arthur to sit in the waiting room. She slapped his hand when he touched a few plastic models of female reproductive organs.

"Behave," Gwen giggled.

"Just curious."

Arthur grabbed her hand. He rubbed his thumb gently over her palm. "We just finished screaming at each other."

"You're getting your memories back. You can remember the good times."

Arthur gazed into her brown eyes. "We did have good times."

"Lots of them."

"I want a baby with you."

"I want this baby to be real too."

"Guinevere Pendragon," a nurse called.

Arthur kissed her hand. "You know that we aren't good."

"Not close. I haven't changed my mind about the divorce."

"I'm not backing down, Guinevere."

A/N: Does anyone know a reasonably priced eBook cover designer?'


	8. Chapter 8

_Why did I agree to attend his dinner thing. Yes, I'm his wife, and I'm attempting to be a good girl. This dressjust doesn't fit. It must be the cut of the dress. It's my size. I really like this dress. I couldn't say no. He asked so very nicely._

Gwen poked her head out of the wardrobe room to locate a sales clerk.

"Mary, could you please bring me this in a larger size?"

Mary offered Gwen a puzzled look. "This is your size. I've dressed you for years. Where is it tight?"

Gwen smiled uneasily. "Across my breasts. It's a bit snug."

Marry nodded knowingly. "I will locate a larger size, and something to minimize your breasts.

_Advantages of shopping at the same shop for years._

''''

Merlin placed Chinese takeaway on the table in near certain people's place setting. Arthur loved anything with prawns. Gwen loved fried dumplings and egg rolls. Leon, Gwaine, Percy, and Elyan devoured spicy beef dishes. Merlin ate vegetarian fried rice. Merlin removed an egg roll from Gwen's setting; prawns are not good for her. He placed a container of Spring Rolls on her plate.

"This is going to be a nice evening of Chinese and Wii. Nothing can go wrong. I need them married. I can't handle their divorce."

Leon's swirled his hips as he danced to Michael Jackson's Billie Jean. His wild red curls flounced around his head.

"You call that moonwalking," Gwaine challenged. "It's like sunwalking. Just lifting your legs."

Leon froze as the song came to an end. "Oh, Gwaine, my score is higher. Who's next."

"Us," Arthur muttered. He offered a hand to Gwen. Smiling, Gwen slipped her hand into Arthur's

"The ways you make me feel,' Arthur told Percy as he stared into Gwen's brown eyes.

Elyan shifted on his seat as he watched Arthur and Gwen dancing around each other. Arthur's hand touching Gwen's waist as he shot daggers at Gwaine. Their laughter mingling for a few moments.

_Maybe, they do make each other feel something._

Gwaine frowned when he saw their scores. "You're beating me. Merlin, we're up… together."

Percy rolled his eyes as Gwaine flicked through song offerings.

"Dirty Diana."

Merlin's face dropped in astonishment. "Really?"

"Really."

Merlin moved like a robot as he stayed at least a foot away from Gwaine. Leon's face turned red from laughing. Elyan shook his head. Arthur stroked Gwen's hand as her head rested on his shoulder.

"It's over," Percy gushed.

Gwaine scrunched his nose. "We're ahead of Arthur and Gwen. Care to beat us, Pendragons?"

Arthur liked be referred to as the Pendragons. "In the closet." Arthur tapped Gwen's nose with his finger.

"Are you ready?"

Gwen eyes Arthur skeptically," Do you remember that you only like this when we are alone?'

"How bad can it be? It's one of the harder ones… think of the points."

"So competitive," Gwen whispered. "Why are you so competitive with Gwaine?"

"He's your divorce counsel."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "It was your idea… to keep things private."

Arthur blinked a few times. "That was a stupid idea."

"I thought it was brilliant."

"No divorce!"

"Broken record, Arthur… broken record."

Elyan, Gwaine, Percy, Merlin, and Leon sat amazed by Gwen and Arthur's performance of" In the Closet."

"How often do they play this game?"

"I feel violated."

"She's my sister, my baby sister."

"I need a shot."

"Is it almost over?"

Gwen swished around Arthur's leg. Arthur twitched like hips a snake. They flicked their hands and feet. Gwen wriggled around. Arthur swung her around a few times.

"Sex with clothes!"

"I won,' Arthur screamed gleefully.

"You can be the king of Wii… never play that song again," Merlin muttered. "What happens when we're not around?"

Gwen pushed sweaty hair from her face. "I'm a bit tired. I think that I'll retire."

Gwen gave Arthur a slight peck before she went to bed.

Gwaine scowled. "What about us?"

Arthur smirked. "That's over! The girl is mine!"

"Quoting Michael Jackson," Gwaine questioned.

"And Sir Paul!"

_Gwen peeled a banana, and handed it to a little girl with dark brown curls and Arthur's blue eyes. A small golden hand takes the fruit from her hands an identical child munches happily to them. Gwen smiles at Arthur, a younger looking version lounges with them and is sucking at a sucker. Gwen feels content as sun shone on her face. She frowns when dark clouds are starting to form._

"_Arthur," Gwen calls as Sophia and Elena approach. They snatch her babies from the blanket._

"_You are difficult. He's too good for you. I'm their mummy, now."_

Gwen bolted from her pillow. Brushing hair from her eyes, Gwen saw it was 2:30AM.

"I don't want his women raising my babies." Gwen rubbed her stomach. "My babies?"

Gwen kicked her covers away as she slid from her bed. Slipping her arms into a robe, she rushed to Arthur's bedroom. She didn't bother to knock before entering his room quickly. Climbing on his bed, Gwen straddled his waits. She was amazed that he still snored like a pig. He slept on his back with like a corpse.

"Arthur," Gwen nudged his ribs with her knee.

"I'm too tired, Guinevere. It's been four times,' Arthur muttered in his sleep. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Four times… not ever."

Gwen pushed her knees into his sides.

"Arthur," she whined. "Wake up."

Arthur shook his head. Dazed, he stared up at his wife.

"Guinevere?"

"Gwen, not Sophia and Elena."

"Why would they be in my bed?"

Gwen smacked Arthur's head.

"Ouch, why violence?"

"You had your ladies mothering my babies-"

"Babies…our babies."

"That's not ever going to happen!"

"Okay, I want just you."

Arthur sat up careful, wrapping Gwen in his arms. Kissing her head, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Nightmare, "Gwen murmured.

"Just stay with me. I'll chase them away."

'Okay."

Arthur snuggled into his pillows with Gwen resting on his chest. You know that you're my favorite teddy bear to snuggle with,' Arthur murmured into her hair as Gwen drifted to sleep snuggly in Arthur's arms.  
>~~~~~<p>

Dr. Steele was pleasantly surprised with Gwen and Arthur's attitude during their next session. Arthur nudged Gwen's leg with his foot as Gwen blushed prettily. Arthur's arms rested along the couch near Gwen.

_This is much better than before. They couldn't look at each other. Gwen seethed at Arthur with a dark anger. Arthur didn't seem to understand the depths of her fury._

"How was game night?"

""We won," Gwen admitted. "It was fun to be with our friends. It was a bit careless."

"I beat Gwaine," Arthur stated flatly as his eyes rested possessively on Gwen.

"Why does that matter so much to you, Arthur," Dr. Steel inquired. "Gwaine is your mate?"

Arthur shuffled on the sofa; his dark blue eyes glazed over.

"I don't know."

Gwen placed a hand on Arthur's knee. "You feel the same about Lancelot. Why?"

"Lancelot and Gwaine are my dearest friends, loyal."

Gwen decided to finally deal with Arthur's insecurities.

"Arthur, why did you think that I would have left you for Lancelot, may he rest in peace or Gwaine who loves you so much."

Arthur shook his head. "You were a virgin when we met."

'Arthur,' Gwen admonished.

"Just wait, Gwen,' Arthur supplied quickly. "I've been with other women. What if you're bored, or just curious? How do I know that I'm enough? You loved Lancelot. It's always been just you for me, and I tried to forget you."

Gwen fingers stroked Arthur's hand. "I loved Lancelot when I was fourteen. He broke my heart."

'First love."

"You're the love of my life. I don't want anyone else, ever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my love has never wavered."

"I need you."

"We still have a few more issues to discuss."

"One step at a time."

Dr. Steele was surprised Arthur and Gwen could do this without her.

"Stop playing with the plastic vagina!"

"I thought it would be bigger, Guinevere!"

Gwen's look stilled Arthur like a schoolboy.

"It's fake."

The doorknob clicked; Arthur straightened in his chair as he attempted to look like an adult.

"Stop playing, Guinevere."

"Arthur!"

Dr. Clark entered her office; she was a tall slender blonde woman in her early 30's from Glasgow. Gwen switched to her care after John died. She would never trust that doctor again.

"Good Morning, Arthur and Guinevere."

"Morning," Arthur said softly. He was a bit nervous. He desperately wanted a baby with Gwen.

"You look lovely, Dr. Clark."

"A few weeks in the sun does wonders."

Dr. Clark slipped into her chair. Pushing a few papers around as she scanned Gwen's file to. "Your pap was normal."

"What's a pap,' Arthur asked, confused in his eyes.

Gwen shook her dark head. "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, a doctor scraps or cuts a piece of my cer-"

"I don't want to know," Arthur interjected.

"So, you had a positive on a home pregnancy test?"

"Yes."

"Have you missed your period?"

"Yes."

"Any other signs?"

"My breasts are bit swollen and tender. My clothing is tight. I'm a bit tired. "

Dr. Clark smiled gently. "Arthur and Gwen, prepare a nursery. Your baby should arrive at the end of April or early May."

Slowly, Arthur released a shallow breath. Gwen squeeze his hand as her eyes glistened with tears.

"Thank you."

"Can I see your stomach?"

Gwen's mouth opened slightly. "Why?" She slapped his invading hand away.

"I just want to look at my baby.

"You can' t see anything.

"Humor me."

Sighing, Gwen leaned d back against a leather settee. Arthur's trembling fingers unbuttoned her white blouse.

Smiling at his wife, "I feel nervous like I haven't done this before," Arthur confided.

"You haven't usually… you rip them off."

Arthur chuckled. " That's being a lover. Right now, I'm a curious father. I want to see you and our baby.I have to be careful with you."

Arthur separated Gwen's blouse, exposing her beige camisole. Gently, he tugged it up near her breasts. He placed a large hand on her flat stomach.

"Our baby grows within you. I'm scared, Gwen. I don't remember but I'm scared.

Gwen nodded. "So am I."

Impulsively, Arthur kissed Gwen's stomach.

"Stop with the kinkiness," Merlin roared from the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Super short for plot purposes!

Gwen rested on a crunchy sheet of paper as Arthur fiddled with bottles of goo. Sighing, Gwen rolled her eyes. She really wanted to leave him out of this. She couldn't deny him an opportunity to see their baby. He was worse than a child.

"Arthur, if you touch one more thing… you're banished to the waiting room."

"Why you keep playing with your paper? At least, I'm not making noise."

"Arthur…"

Arthur blinked puppy dog eyes at his wife. "I'm just nervous. Last time… it was horrible."

Pushing herself using her elbows, Gwen gawked at her husband. "You remember?"

Arthur sniffed sadly." I found his first picture in my office drawer… our little bit of goo. It all came back, painfully and quick like a punch. I didn't want to tell you… It hurt so badly. Guinevere… so much Baby. His heart little stopped…I'm scared," Arthur gushed as tears dropped from his eyes. "That we won't have a baby this time. I didn't want to say anything. I'm not supposed to be scared or show weakness. Gwen opened her arms to her husband. Her small hands rubbed his back. "It will be different this time. John blessed us with so much love. He's always with us, Arthur."

Arthur wiped his face on her hospital gown. "As long you stick with me, I'll believe. Don't give up on me."

Gwen held her husband tighter as she reflected on the last three months. She never felt closer to Arthur. Everything was beautiful in their relationship. They met with Dr. Steele weekly.

"I'm going down with this ship!"

8888

Arthur gripped Gwen's hand tightly as the technician whisked something that looked like an air hockey game piece over Gwen's swelling tummy.

"Okay, we can see your baby. Look directly in the screen?"

Arthur titled his head as he scrunched his nose. "Why is a pair of eyes staring at us? It's like a face… no… it's a panda. Except white eyes in black fur."

Gwen's eyes widened as it dawned on her. "Two sacs?"

"Yes, Mrs. Pendragon… you're having twins."

Arthur shook his head. "No, one baby. We agreed to one baby."

"I have two Pendragons growing in me," Gwen rambled. "I'm out numbered in that house!"

Gwen smacked Arthur's bicep. "You did this."

"You ovulated twice," Arthur retorted.

Smiling Gwen grabbed Arthur's hand and kissed. "This is lovely. We're having twins. We never have to have sex again."

"Wait a minute… that's not an option. We're having Twins."

The technician rolled her eyes. "Always wacky with twins and multiples."

A small smile crept across Gwaine's face. "This is amazing. I'm imagining strollers in the park… tossing a ball with our godsons."

Gwen eyed Gwaine with maternal fierceness... "Two separate sacs. We might have Baby Girls Pendragon… Baby Boys Pendragon… or Baby Girl and Baby Boy Pendragon."

"I love babies," Percy shouted. "I can't wait to babysit."

"Wow, two babies," Elyan whispered in wonderment as he stared at Gwen's ultrasound.

"Almost a football team, "Leon reasoned.

Merlin looked like a Chesire cat. "I won."

"Won what," Gwen questioned.

Gwen kissed Gwen's soft cheek. "I won with destiny. I can't wait to meet the new members of our family."

"Oh, Merlin."


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur buttoned his lips shut like a piece of paper stapled to a wall. Dutifully, he stood behind Gwen attempting to zipper her skirt closed.

_They just won't fit. This zipper is fighting me. I can't say anything. I don't want to upset her. Things are amazing. But, her bump is showing… big time._

"Do I need to hold my breath?"

_You can't suck in two babies, Darling. Don't say a word, Arthur._

Arthur wiped his hand over her bum. "Oops, I just wiped lotion over the back of your skirt. Sorry Love. What about that cottony rollover skirt thing… the grey one with your pink jumper with a matching camisole?"

Turning her head, Gwen stared at her husband. "What... did you just style me?"

"I read Vogue….I'm committed to making things work between us."

Turing in Arthur's arms, Gwen kissed his lips lightly.

"I do love you. A, my skirt is way too small. B, thank you for trying to spare my feelings over my growing mound… C, you owe me a skirt for wiping lotion over my bum. D, don't ever change, Arthur."

Smiling, Gwen stroked his cheek. Arthur's hand moved to rest on their babies. "Since, I've been good. Can you move back into our bedroom?'

"Maybe."

"Better than no."

"Maybe is a nice no."

"It's also a weak yes."

"You make me laugh."

Arthur decided that he liked the bump between them.

"See, I use to make you cry…. things are better."

"They are."

"How about after lunch… we buy you a few things … just jeans, skirt, dresses, jumpers to hold you over."

"I'm unemployed with mounting legal fees, "Gwen joked.

"Next time… choose better counsel."

Gwen spread her fingers on Arthur's cotton covered chest. She felt his heartbeat for a moment. "We won't have a next time. Gwaine was your idea."

Arthur closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm not brilliant all of the time.

88888

Biting her bottom lip, Gwen watched Arthur eating a huge steak with salad as they lunched in a restaurant in Notting Hill. Her hands shook a bit as she thought over her questions. Should she ask him so soon? Maybe, they should wait for a few more weeks to go by?

_No, we're partners this time. It's not Gwen as a passenger in Arthur's sports car. We're charting the route together._

"Arthur?"

"Hum?"

"Do you want to know if we are expecting boy-boy-girl-girl, or boy-girl?"

Arthur placed his fork on his plate. "I want to know. I don't want any surprises. And you?"

"I want to know," Gwen gushed.

"Well speak to our doctor during our next visit?"

"Our doctor?"

Arthur nodded. "Our doctor."

Gwen decided to wait to ask Arthur her other question. She was a bit too happy at the moment.

8888

Arthur was worse than Charlie in the Chocolate factory during their shopping outing. He just grabbed everything that he liked. A young cute sales clerk mooned over him, and rushed to find my clothing. Gwen stood with her mouth slightly ajar as he selected blouses, jumpers, skirts. With his sweet smile, "Pick out what you like… these are my favorite outfits."

"You're not choosing my clothes."

Arthur shook his head. "Nope, I really like these… what do you like? Pick something. They might not look good on. Clothing is tricky. I loved those bikinis. I didn't like them on it public."

"Arthur Pendragon…"

"I'm going to watch football on my mobile, and wait for the fashion show."

"Are you okay?'

"Never better."

"Okay, I'll be quick."

'Don't rush."

"I'm hungry… we're hungry."

Arthur offered Gwen his lopsided toothy grin. "This is fun… we have to pick a theme for the nursery."

Gwen cocked her head to the side. "Oh, my…"

Arthur strolled away. "Buy a new coat… going to New York."

Gwen's brows knitted together. "Why?"

That Central Park… mashed potatoes… Parade thing. Thanksgiving, you always wanted to go. We won't be able to go for a while with the babies. We can watch from the penthouse."

Gwen flushed with happiness.

88888

Arthur smiled when he found Gwen's purchases on their bed with a simple note.

You put it away. Before, I retire in our room.

Love,

G.

Quickly, Arthur began pulling clothing from her bags.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just another poll. This was a great idea in Hunted.

Boy-Boy twins

Girl –Girl Twins

Boy-Girl twins


	12. Chapter 12

New York City Thanksgiving

Arthur kissed Gwen's forehead as she happily munched on a whipped cream covered pumpkin pie. Percy sat near her like a puppy waiting for a crumb or dropping of filling.

"Give it up, Mate. She's eating for three," Arthur remarked.

"Arthur, she has the whole pie."

Gwen was mesmerized by silly homey American shows. "Don't think about. You might lose a finger. I don't trust the medical care here," Arthur warned.

Sighing, Gwen offered Percy a spoon.

Shaking, his head, Arthur went to find the rest of his mates. He followed the shouts of anger.

Gwaine, Leon, and Elyan watched American Football with outrage.

"This is crazy, too much protection, "Leon complained. Let's see them play Rugby."

"Why are we watching a team with a losing record," Elyan reflected. "I thought it would be a best team on a holiday."

"They have cheerleaders," Gwaine said happily. "Look at those kicks!"

Merlin sat in corner frowning. "This holiday is just wrong, slaughtering flocks and flocks of poor defenseless turkeys.

Arthur shook his finger as his mates. "Don't any of you upset her! We're happy. We're going to give thanks, and eat. Understand? Just remember that I sign everyone in this room paycheck."

Merlin waved Arthur off. "Please, I do all of the work…"

Gwaine smirked. "Arthur, I've a bunch of mounting legal fees for your wife."

Arthur scowled. "I refuse to pay for my divorce from Guinevere. Never… ever… ever… ever."

Gwaine lowered his head. "Does Gwen know that she's going to be a mother to four children? You, the twins, and John."

A corner tugged at Arthur's mouth. "You consider John as one of our children? You didn't forget about him?"

Baffled eyes stared at Arthur. "He was our godson and nephew, and will always be with us," Leon said sadly. "We will never forget him."

Arthur wiped his eyes. "We're doing everything to make sure it okay this time. No sex. No nuts. Nothing on the list of don'ts. She can't survive losing another baby."

8888

"Gwen" Arthur whispered as Gwen snuggled into his side. He lifted her hair to make sure that she was drifting to sleep.

"Mmm…"

Arthur lifted a strand of her hair again to whisper in her ear. "Are you sleeping?"

"Yes," Gwen whispered.

"Okay," Arthur kissed her warm shoulder. "Can I name the babies?'

"Sure..."

Gwen snuggled deeper in Arthur's embrace. "Honey, one last question."

"What…"

"You did it last time. Can I decorate the nursery?"

"Yes, I'm tired..."

8888

Arthur cocked his head as he stared at his children. It seemed awfully crowded in Gwen's womb. One of the babies had its legs wide opened.

"Look at that one with their legs wide open. That has to be a boy, Guinevere."

The young technician smirked. "No, that's your daughter."

Arthur paled. "My daughter has her legs opened. Heaven help me."

Gwen chuckled. "She'll be sweet…"

Arthur rubbed his hands. "Okay, is it all pink or do I have blue in future?"

The technician looked at the screen, and pointed to a screen. A baby 's hands hid their face. "This shy little lad is your son."

Grinning like a loon, Arthur remarked," My sperm is good."

Gwen slowly turned her head. "You did one thing… I'm doing all of the work."

"Tsk, Henry might hear you."

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Henry?"

"You said that I could name our children. His name is Henry after my favorite Shakespearean play. "Henry Arsenal Pendragon."

Gwen laid on the table blinking. "When did I agree to this!"

"The other night in bed, I asked you and you said yes."

"I was half sleep."

"You said yes."

"Well, I like the name Henry. His middle name will not be Arsenal."

Arthur pouted. "Fine, Henry Uther Pendragon."

Gwen wiped her face. "You know Henry Arsenal has a nice ring to it."

"You'll have to wait and see."

Gwen opened and closed her mouth. "Our daughter."

Arthur rubbed his silky blonde hair. 'I'm still thinking about it."

"Don't let Gwaine help you … stripper names."

"I would never…," Arthur protested. Shock marred his face.

"He might ask while you're sleeping!" Gwen reached for Arthur's hands as He gathered her into his Arms. "We should call her something normal... classy like Arthurian."

"I'm ignoring you, Arthur."


	13. Chapter 13

Scowling , Arthur observed Gwen singing backup during Isolde's Christmas special taping. He was happy for his wife. Her happiness meant his happiness. Arthur shook his blond head in denial when a wardrobe assistant delivered a pair of high heel skinny fit boots for Gwen to wear during the show. That silly child had the nerve to state one night wouldn't hurt Gwen His hateful expression sent the poor girl ducking for cover. A new lackey returned with a cute pair of ballet flats. He hoped that he didn't flush to the color of Father Christmas' nose.

Proudly, he listened to Gwen singing various Christmas carols. Her fingers snapped merrily; a huge smile on her face. Beaming, Arthur looked at his wife with such adoration. A deep green Holly wreath adorned her hair, and a red Mrs. Santa Claus dress clung to her mound. Arthur wanted to remember this moment for ever.

His eyes shone when he formed a brilliant thought in his mind.

"I have her name."

Arthur resisted the urge to squeal in delight.

888

Arthur massaged Gwen's ankles tenderly as they waited for the clock to strike midnight.

"Next year, it won't be very quiet around here, Guinevere."

Gwen wriggled in pleasure. "It will be happy noise."

"Happy New Year, darling," Arthur said quietly as the clock struck midnight

"Happy New year, Arthur," Gwen whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

888

Gwen elbowed Arthur's stomach as she tossed and turned in bed. Groaning in pain, Arthur' s eyes opened slowly. Arthur debated waking Gwen because he was up.

"I'll watch some Telly."

Arthur flipped around until he settled on_ Tarzan_. Tears formed in his eyes as he viewed the mama ape rocking a baby Tarzan in her hairy arms. Phil Collin's "You'll be in my Heart" stroke a cord in his mind. Arthur bit his lip in glee. "That's it."

888

Gwen tapped her fingers on Arthur's desk in Pendragon headquarters. She planned to slaughter her husband when her children were of a legal age. She refused to leave them in Care.

"Guinevere,' Arthur shouted in joy. "Why are you here? You should have told me . I would have had lunch waiting."

Gwen eyed Arthur coolly. "Arthur, why is there a decorating firm at our home… painting, arranging, and decorating my nursery?"

Arthur pressed a quick kiss to her firm lips. "You said that I could."

"When!"

"One night in bed..."

Gwen gave Arthur the stink eye. "When our youngest is 18… I'm going to kill you."

Arthur grinned. "I guess we are going to have lots of babies."


	14. Chapter 14

Skeptically, Gwen eyed a pile of Love Hearts. Arthur arrived home with their assignment from Dr. Steele. Arthur went to see her without Gwen weekly to deal with his mummy, daddy, and sibling issues. He wanted a clean slate before the babies arrived.

"No, before Henry Arsenal and unnamed female arrive. What's your name, Dolly? It's probably Dolly!"

Gwen was still annoyed about what was happening to her nursery. A muralist arrived today to paint something. She was banned form the room. The smell drove her crazy, and she didn't even venture near the wing. She wanted to clobber Arthur, hard.

Patting her belly, Gwen waddled over to a table in the kitchen. She fingered a petal of a lavender rose that arrived for Valentine 's Day earlier in the morning. Arthur had a sweet way of stealing away her heart. She couldn't believe that she would have her body back in two months or so.

"Guinevere," Arthur called. "Dinner is ready."

"Did you cook it," Gwen responded loudly.

"No, I don't wish to kill you and the babies."

8888

Dinner was amazing… filet mignon with creamy mashed potatoes.. Gravy, creamy. A crisp salad with rolls with Crème Brule for dessert. Arthur purchased two monkeys for the baby. Gwen stared at them with dismay.

"Arthur don't encourage them. One of them is constantly moving and kicking… any guesses?"

Arthur beamed. "I'm assuming the girl. Henry only kicks occasionally. He's a bit lazy."

Arthur and Gwen were concern over Henry's lack of movement. However, a new scene reveal that he was fine and growing. He was just a clam little soul. Their daughter wriggled and moved her hands. It was quite the spectacle. Arthur rubbed his head as he sat stunned.

"No, Henry is a thinker, not impulsive."

Arthur frowned as he ponder Gwen's words. "He got that from you."

"Obviously."

Arthur blinked. "Anyway. Dr. Steele said we have to use these Love Hearts to relive our romance."

Gwen arched an eyebrow.

"Guinevere… just shake them, and select one. Then, tell the related memory. I'll start."

Arthur shook the box like he was playing Craps.

Closing his eyes, Arthur chose a pink heart.

"Marry me." Arthur sighed. 'My wonderful proposal that you ruined."

Gwen nudged Arthur with her foot. "I did not ruin it."

"Your flat set off the fire system. It was embarrassing."

Gwen folded her arms across her chest. "I had to explain to my neighbors… why they were in the dark in the middle of winter."

"But, you said yes."

"I said yes."

Gwen selected a heart from the box. "Love you… I knew when you helped a little boy find his parents in Harrods. You were so kind and patient. It … was so.." Gwen shook at the memory.

"Ha, it was my bare chest. Don't lie."

"That helps."

Arthur withdrew another heart. "Kiss me. In your father's house after I hide in Elyan's room for the weekend. You were so sweet. I was too old-"

"Two years."

"I stole a kiss."

"It was rather romantic."

Gwen reached for an orange heart. "My girl… when did I realize that I was your girl? Let's see you sent the minions over to help me when one of our teachers started to yell at me during Uni. I pretty much knew that you pissed all over me."

Arthur reached over and covered her mouth tenderly. 'Don't say that word… the babies will hear. I didn't send my minions."

"What do you call it?"

"I merely went for a walk."

"Okay, keep lying to yourself."

Arthur kissed Gwen's palm. "Then, you were mine in every way."

"You weren't a cat to spray me," Gwen giggled.

"You didn't stop me…"

"No, can I ever stop you?"

"No…"


	15. Chapter 15

"Arthur, my dearest most endearing husband, I shall like to go to the shopping center in the morrow. Upon my arrival, I would like to select a few articles of clothing for Henry and unnamed female Pendragon. Afterwards, I would like to spend an afternoon strolling in Kensington Gardens. My hand shall tenderly brush silky blonde hair from your eyes in the afternoon golden sunlight," Gwen replied earnestly.

Leaning back on a cream leather couch, Arthur stared in deep amazement at Gwen's choice of words. Guinevere's language was silly, and don't appear to be conversational. "Um, Guinevere, did a movie script arrive in the mail? Are you practicing for an 18th Century film?"

Gwen's unruly chocolate ringlets bounced around Gwen's delicate face. " No, I don't have a movie script."

"Gwen, you sound silly," Arthur stated flatly. "It doesn't flow. It's like your words are stifled."

"Sometimes, I think you don't even listen to your wife. Just checking, Sweet."

8888

Gwaine sauntered into Arthur's massive office space with a deep scowl marring his handsome face. Arthur didn't acknowledge the presence of his faithful friend as he continued to read a marketing report for an upcoming marketing campaign.

"Arthur, I'm standing here. Waiting for you to say something."

Slowly, Arthur's sapphire blue eyes rimmed with a tinge of red gazed at Gwaine with obvious annoyance. 'I'm reading a vital report regarding an important product launched in a few weeks."

Gwaine tossed a stack of papers on Arthur's mahogany desk. Arthur rolled his eyes as he continued to ignore Gwaine's attention seeking behavior.

"Are you ever going to pay Gwen's legal bills?"

"I pay your salary all the time. However, I refuse to pay anything past the date that we reconciled as a couple."

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously, you need a set of visual cue cards. Guinevere, my wife, moved back into our bedroom, a few months ago. At that time, we decided to resume our marriage. We don't have any tension in our marriage. We don't need a legal advice. I refuse to pay you. Besides, Guinevere is a bit cranky sometimes. I ignore it as hormones because she's going to have a baby."

Gwaine chuckled lightly. "I'm glad that everything was resolved. You're happily waiting for the birth of your children. Pay me."

"Perhaps, do you know that she referred to me as a cat. It wasn't funny."

"In what sense?"

"Do you remember when she had a hard day with a professor at Uni. I sent Merlin and a few others to investigate. Guinevere told me that I behaved like a cat. I sprayed her. "

"Arthur , she wasn't being funny. She used a metaphor. She compared your behavior to a cat's behavior. Cat are notorious for spraying items. Cats spray to mark their possessions. That's what you did on that day, so many years ago. However, Gwen didn't purchase a bottle of Apple Cider vinegar, and pour it over your head. So, she accepted your dominance. It's not her fault that you didn't understand the metaphor."

"Fine, I'm not paying you. I understood her metaphor, and I stand by my actions."

8888

"Why do we have to eat there," Elyan whined.

Once a month, they ate lunch at a local Vegetarian restaurant, at Merlin's request. Elyan didn't enjoy the cuisine, and he whined like a snot nosed child. Arthur wasn't in the mood to pacify Gwen's brother, any longer.

"Elyan, you don't have to eat with us. You don't have to like it, and you find fault with the food. Yet, you continued to eat the food. We don't force you to join us. We actually like the food. Don't continue to eat the food."

Blinking, Elyan stared at Gwen's husband in disbelief. "I'll eat lunch in my office."

"Peachy, you have your likes, and we have ours."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: People like Vampire stories. Some people are diehard Twilight fans, and you can break Twilight fans into Team Jacob and Team Edward. On the other hand, some readers are loyal to the Vampire Diaries before the TV show. Some people love Sookie Stackhouse, and I stopped watching True Blood when Claudine died. Some readers read all three series because they love Vampires. If you don't like a story after 3 Chapters, then don't read it. Just because other people like a story doesn't mean that they are wrong.

Two small golden brown lions sat at the bottom of the staircase, it appeared that someone had arranged them wrestling in a playful stance. Gwen noticed a white envelope hidden by the two predators in question. She bend to pick them up, her fingers quickly sliding open the envelope, in it the card simply read: "Pick us up, and continue to the next landing."

"Oh, my, what is he plotting for my poor unsuspecting babies?"

Carefully, Gwen climbed the staircase to the top and found a bottle of water and a basket with a note attached. "Have a few sips to quench your thirst, use the basket to carry your new friends and continue to the nursery." Peering into the basket, Gwen spotted two brightly colored toucans.

Shaking her head, Gwen strolled towards the secret nursery. She collected tigers, snakes, another set of birds, giraffes, zebras, tortoises, hippos and walruses. "This is confusing, I recognized a theme until the walruses. They don't line in a jungle." Pausing a moment, Gwen rested her hand on the nursery door handle.

"It can't be bad."

When Gwen entered the twins' nursery, she found Arthur standing in the room beaming with pride. Biting his lips, Arthur watched in awe as Gwen eyes lit up with joy seeing the the nursery for the first time.

Her fingers traced the mural of monkeys hanging on a vine across a leafy jungle picture. The decorator used pale green enamel to paint the upper portion of the walls, adding lined white woodwork to the bottom of the wall. Two white cots stood proudly in the center of the room on a rug with swinging monkeys.

"I watched Tarzan one night, and loved how his adoptive mother looked after him. I want our babies, all three of them to always be safe. Then, I realized that I forgot to ask for other animals in the jungle. So, I bought a few, two of each just like Noah."

Gwen nodded as she beamed in happiness. "It's perfect, Arthur."

"See just wait until you hear our daughter's name."

"I can wait another six weeks before I'm the laughingstock of the hospital," Gwen laughed,

A/N: I started a blog on WordPress. I'm stuck on an original version of Rumpleskiltin. I thought maybe we could have fun with it like one of those Pick A or Pick B stories like with Hunted. Please PM me, if you would like to help me on Wordpress.


	17. Chapter 17

Gwen looked at her wrist to check the time between her sharp contractions. _Okay, 20 minutes apart. We're almost to the hospital. I'll check-in. I'll meet with my doctor. Slip on the rough gown, and I'll start delivering my babies._

Her dark eyes darted over to her oldest "baby"; Arthur's hands tapped his leather steering wheel. Gwen didn't like a pure undiluted look of panic etched across his face. Gwen recognized that Arthur's mind pondered over something : Did they grab her bag? Did she use the loo before they left?

"Arthur, why did you stop driving?"

Arthur pouted his firm pink lips. "We should go home. I'm not ready for this, Guinevere. Maybe, tomorrow… perhaps, Saturday," Arthur remarked in a shaky voice.

_I can handle this for you, Arthur._

"Arthur, for the last nine months my body has nurtured our precious children. My boobs ballooned like melons. I haven't seen my feet in months. I can't rise from bed without your assistance. I do not wish to eat bananas in mashed potatoes, any longer. I'm in a bit of pain. A liter of water leaked from my body. We are going to the hospital. You're going to restart the car, and our children will come today or tomorrow. Do you understand?'

Arthur loathed when Gwen was calm in hectic situations.

"Yes, dear."

A pretty young nurse cast sly glances at Gwaine as she checked Gwen's pulse. Arthur pressed a cloth to Gwen's face to wipe away small beads of sweat. He couldn't believe that Gwen was so calm. She didn't yell, or scream during her contractions. She smiled sweetly at everyone in her private room. She did refuse Gwaine's invitation to film the delivery of the twins. She discussed knitting with Percy as he finished a sweater for one of the babies. She ordered Elyan to take a seat, and stop pacing near the windows. She soothed Merlin's ruffled feathers when she banned him from the delivery room.

"Why aren't you cursing, screaming, or promising never to touch me again?'

"Because, you're falling apart. I can handle a bit of pain."

Arthur rubbed his head. 'I'm sorry."

Gwen's eyes narrowed as she leaned over to speak to Arthur.. "Would you like a shot? She said it would take the edge off of your nerves," Gwen whispered.

"No, the boys are here… I'll never live it down."

Arthur wasn't strong enough to be a woman in his mind. This moment convinced him that men are the weaker sex. He couldn't behave like a jealous idiot , ever again. Gwen lost all of sense of privacy. Everybody was down there during her delivery. At first, he attempted to reassign a male nurse until Gwen slapped his hand.

"I can see a head. Give a good push."

Gwen sat up a bit more with Arthur's support; Gwen's nose scrunched as her baby slipped from her body into a waiting nurse's arms.

"It's a girl…"

Loud wailing echoed around the room as Baby Girl Pendragon protested her arrival into the world.

"Goodness, he's right behind her."

"That's my boy," Arthur muttered. "Keep up with your sister. "

"Ready for one good push, Gwen."

Gwen nodded her head tiredly. "I would like to meet Henry. I would like to say my daughter's name."

Groaning, Gwen pushed hard until Henry rushed from her body, another strong cry mingled with their daughter's piercing wail.

Arthur kissed Gwen's brow. "You did it, Love."

Arthur held his daughter in his arms carefully; he didn't want to drop her on the first day. He could never explain it to her. With Gwen's encouragement , Arthur counted 20 toes and fingers, 2 noses, 4 ears, 2 mouths, and 4 eyes, blue like his.

"I hope they change to brown like yours, Guinevere. Then again, they're perfect. "

" Indeed, they are perfect, healthy beautiful babies."

Gwen waited patiently for Arthur to name their daughter for months. _ I can't take another minute… what awful name did he select for her? Mannie… _

"Arthur, what's her name?"

Smiling, Arthur walked back to Gwen's bed, and he gave Henry a look of pure love. Henry Uther Pendragon slept soundly in his mother's arms. His daughter seemed to enjoy allowing people to hold her. Gwaine, Merlin, Elyan, Percy, Gauis, and Leon held Arthur's princess until he demanded her return. Henry screamed like high heaven when he was taken away from his mother.

"Holly Thomasine Pendragon and Henry Uther Pendragon ."

Arthur offered Gwen a hopeful look, waiting for her approval.

"You did an amazing job, Arthur Pendragon."

"No, we did amazing job, Guinevere Pendragon."

A/N: I took an amazing class. Did you know that _The Grapes of Wrath_ is a 3rd grade level book based on its sentence length. _To Kill a Mockingbird _is a 4th grade level book based on its sentence length. So, themes and events have a dramatic impact on the complexity of a story, not sentence length. It made me laugh…


	18. Chapter 18

Just a drabble!

Henry age 3

Gwaine's lips puckered as he viewed Henry resting on Arthur's lap during a board meeting. For some reason, Henry wouldn't budge from Arthur's side. Usually, the little boy attached himself to Gwen like Velcro. Henry was Gwen's son in every cell of his tiny body. He inherited Gwen's soft chocolate brown eyes, and like his mother he could melt your heart with a sweet smile. Little Henry had the ability to release your sorrow with a simple hug. Ever so often, Arthur would ruffle his silky curls as Henry listened to his father's heart.

_Perhaps, I need to meet a nice girl, and make a son or two._

Henry pulled a half-eaten red lolly from his mouth. Twisting in Arthur's lap. Henry offered his father his gooey treat.

"Daddy, I saved you some," Henry said softly.

Gwaine bit his tongue when Arthur stuck the Lolly in his mouth, and continued reading his documents. Henry snuggle contently back on his father's lap.

_I'm not ready._


	19. Chapter 19

**Holly age 10**

**Arthur chewed on his lower lip, pondering on his final decision. They were down a goal. Sweat formed on his brow, a dozen eyes staring at him, anticipating the next step.**

**Louise folded her arms," I scored two goals. I've kept us in the game. I can win the game."**

**Jyoti rolled her eyes behind the red head. "We are a team… we blocked and defended for you to make those goals."**

**"****Will, pass the ball to Louise… get ready."**

**Arthur waited for a moment. "Holly, Jyoti, and Louise, a word on the slumber party."**

**Holly shook her blonde curly hair, that was tightly held together in braids. The corner of Arthur's mouth tugged into a grin when he stared into his own eyes, mixed in with Gwen's patented look of annoyance.**

**"****A team works together, otherwise your opponents will dominate. Louise… get the ball, and work like a team. I don't have a a strategy…. just be yourselves."**

**Holly threw her arms around Arthur's waist. "Daddy, I love you. One day… I'll forgive you for bringing home Daniel."**

**"****Daniel is your little brother. He's staying."**

**"****He's a terror."**

**"****So were you. Go play."**

**Filled with pure joy, Arthur watched his only daughter rush away with her mates.**

**"****I couldn't handle two daughters…."**


	20. Chapter 20

Henry Age 5… Chopsticks

Gwen's fingers swept lightly over her piano in the sunroom as she attempted to write a new melody for an upcoming album. Shaking her head, Gwen couldn't believe that she was internationally famous for John's songs for preschoolers.

"Mummy, don't stop making music."

Dropping her pencil, Gwen turned to stare at Henry sucking his thumb, and cradling his worn Loopy in his arms.

A moment of brilliance flashed in Gwen's mind. _ My precious boy… your thumb sucking days might be over. I can live with Loopy. For a bit, I can live with that worn musty blanket. I can't get it clean to my liking. _ "Would you like to play the piano with Mummy?"

Henry nodded quickly. He lived for Mummy time.

"You can't touch the keys with wet fingers."

Gwen shook her head in horror as he wiped his hand across his clean pants. Dragging Loopy behind him, Henry rushed over to the piano bench, and waited for Gwen to place him besides her on a cushion bench.

"Now, here are going to start with one little melody called Chopsticks."

Gwen decided to teach Henry correctly to play Chopsticks, not one finger on the F and G keys, but with his entire hands turned sideways to resemble a chopping motion. Gwen covered Henry's hands with hers, and pressed the keys 6 times simultaneously. She slipped their hands over to the E key, and repeated the movements six times.

"Let's practice again."

Henry's giggle sounded like a newborn Robin, stretching their wings. "Mummy, I can do it by myself."

"Okay, show Mummy."

Henry held his little hands steady and repeated Gwen's movements. Gwen's eyebrows knitted together. "Do it again, Henry."

Quickly, Henry repeated the measure.

"Mummy, what comes next, more music, please?"

_What am I going to tell Arthur? His football dreams might be over…_


	21. Chapter 21

Age 8 Henry and Holly chatting

Gwen waved Arthur to her as she sat in their cozy kitchen. A baby monitor propped between a glass of milk ,and Arthur's freshly warmed dinner. Arthur hated missing saying goodnight to his children. He was forced to stay at the office to discuss a few things around the globe.

He slumped in his chair, and stabbed a bit of chicken with his fork. He didn't want to be jealous of Gwen and the amount of time that she had with the twins and the new baby. They were like little weeds, growing much too fast. He couldn't believe that eight years had passed.

Gwen calmly turned the monitor louder. She discovered her little chicks had quite the night life.

"I don't like chicken," Holly complained. "It's hard to chew and hurts my teeth"

"I like chicken with potatoes and gravy, not red cabbage, Holly."

"Next time, you eat my chicken, and I'll eat your cabbage."

"Okay, Holly."

"Do we have school in the morning?"

"No, it's Saturday."

"Football!"

Gwen and Arthur listened for Henry's reply.

"I don't want to play anymore. The ball hit my hand, and it was hard to play the piano for a few days."

"Did you tell Mummy and Daddy?"

"No…."

"Daddy will understand."

"I know."

"Henry, I hate playing the piano…"

"I know Holls. Tell Mummy…"

"It will hurt her feelings."

"She'll understand."

"No, I'm mad at them over this…"

"The baby…"

"He's sweet."

"He walked into my room today. Sticky hands touched everything."

"He doesn't look like us except for the curls… darker than yours, and lighter mine. He has really nice green eyes."

"He's a monster."

"Daniel… you and Mummy named him Daniel, you should know his name."

"That's when I wanted a baby."

"Why are we in here?"

"To check on the little bugger… I heard him chatting."

"See, you do like him."

"I should have asked for a puppy."

Arthur stared at his wife, trying not to laugh. "When did this start?"

"Last night, I don't have the heart to stop them."

"He doesn't have to continue on the team."

"She's a musical nightmare…."


	22. Chapter 22

Henry and Holly age 4

"Henry," Arthur called. "Holly, come to see daddy?"

His blue eyes looked at a chocolate cake with little chunks removed from it. He wiped away four chocolate handprints along the wall. Upon finding two empty milk glasses, Arthur shook his head in defeat.

"How did they get into the cupboard? Why did I fall asleep?"

Sighing, Arthur strolled from the kitchen in search of his children. His lips trembled when he saw little dirty footprints on Gwen's favorite beige chair.

'I'm going to die when Guinevere returns home this evening. At least… I know how they were able to reach the cupboard."

Arthur's ears perked; his blue eyes spotted a pair of blue canvas sneaker… Henry and red leather Mary Janes… Holly. Carefully, Arthur tiptoed in the direction of his children. His large hands yanked the drapes open. Henry jumped forward; his little arms and legs twisted like a bunch of wet spaghetti.

"Back… I know Kung Fu…"

Arthur bit his bottom lip as he swallowed a laugh. _Are they still watching Kung Fu Panda?_

_8888_

A few hours later, the smell of cleanser greeted Gwen's nose. Rolling her eyes, she marched to the living area to find a cleaning service steaming her favorite chair. Turning her head, her eyes widened to locate a woman scrubbing the walls in the kitchen.

"I was going to clean it… myself except I had to play warden." Arthur ordered his children to watch a few hours of business reports on the Telly.

Four pitiful eyes turned to their mother… "Mummy…saves us… Mummy. Timeout is too long. We just sit," the twins babbled in unison.

"It's my day… have fun, Darlings."

8888

Holly rubbed her tired eyes. "Daddy, don't leave me. It's dark."

Arthur pressed a loud kiss on his daughter's cheek. "Daddy will never leave. I'm going to bed like you."

"I sleep with you and Mummy."

_I need some daddy time with mummy._

"Don't worry, Poppet. Henry will protect you. He knows Kung Fu, right Henry?"

"I love Kung Fu," Henry yelled as he whipped Loopy around his head. "Protect Holly."


	23. Chapter 23

Holly and Henry Age 12… Daniel Age 5 Baby Girl 3 hours

Henry cradled his newborn sister in his arms. He couldn't believe that she was so tiny, and so very still in her blankets. Occasionally, she would open her blue eyes to stare at them. Silky black hair dusted her head, and Henry was in love.

"Well, Henry," Gwen asked from her hospital bed. "What's her name?"

"Daniel picked Rose for her middle name, Emma Rose Pendragon," Henry whispered into his sister's ear. "Welcome to the madness, Emma."

Holly sighed in relief," I thought you were going to name her Martha. You two watch …way too much Doctor Who."


	24. Chapter 24

Daniel age 4

Arthur buttered his toast; he decided to ignore Daniel's Spiderman costume as he raced away from the breakfast table.

His eyebrows rose when he heard a thump and glass breaking. He didn't move from his chair.

"Guinevere allowed him to watch Spiderman."

"Daniel Stephen Pendragon… come back here," Gwen called loudly.


	25. Chapter 25

Henry and Holly age 5

Henry rubbed Holly's eyes to clear her tears as they hid in a closet.

"I don't want to go," Holly cried.

Henry shook his dark head in dismay. "Stay in here until they leave."

They huddled together in sadness when the door opened.

Percy scooped the twins into his arms.

"Biscuit Crumbs, why did you hide from us," Percy asked gently.

"We don't want to hen hunt in the park with Uncle Wain."


	26. Chapter 26

Henry and Holly Age 3

Gwen bustled Holly and Henry into their nursery class. Proudly, she watch them organize their mittens and coats into their cubbies. They offered Gwen quick kisses and hugs before they joined their classmates.

_My babies are so big._

Gwen walked over to their teacher, and handed her a note.

"Ms. Scott, I won't be able to pick them up today. One of their uncles will collect them."

A huge smile formed on Ms. Scott's face. "Which one?"


	27. Chapter 27

Holly and Henry age 15, Daniel age 8 Emma age 3

Arthur slid his arms around Gwen's waist as they watched Emma delivering biscuits to their guests. Daniel placed cups of Earl Grey tea on tables as he smiled like he was a sweet angel. Henry's music floated around the garden as Holly directed people and activities.

Henry and Holly decided to organize a benefit in John's garden to honor the memory of their late brother. They planned to give the proceeds to a local hospital for premature infants.

"We should have had more children…"

"Your next wife."

"Five is enough, more than enough."


End file.
